MU2K14:Iron Man
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The Armored Avenger Iron Man battles his arch enemy The Mandarin plus more.
1. Chapter 1

IRON MAN#1

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 1

By:Nathan Banks

In the city that never sleeps, New York, there many be many attractions that stand out but there is one that always steal the show every time. It's Stark Towers, as one of the tallest buildings in the city, stands tall and shines bright with the name STARK in the middle with a bluish color. All this is created by one man who had a vision, one man who is known to everyone as the Iron Avenger, the billionaire and philanthropist...Tony Stark...but he is Iron Man. Tonight Tony was taking Pepper Potts, his lovely girlfriend and CEO of Stark Towers, out on a date tonight one of the finest restaurants in the city. Leaving Stark Towers in the Stark 33 , Tony, dressed in a suit, slacks, white button shirt, shoes, and a bow tie is drives through the streets of New York, before briefly looking at Pepper next to him, smiling a bit before looking at the road in front of him. Dressed to perfection in a red dress and red high heels, Pepper looks at Tony and smiles at him before speaking.

Pepper: You know something Tony?

Tony: What's that Pepper?

Pepper: You look very good for tonight. I'm glad we get to go out and just be ourselves, get away from work because to be honest, we need it.

Tony: I know, and what better way to start it off by taking you to one of the best restaurants in town?

Pepper: Are you going to tell me the name?

Tony: Oh come on Pep, I want to keep it a surprise for you.

Pepper: *Arches eyebrow* You know that I don't like surprises Tony.

Tony: But this is going to be a good surprise honey, I promise you

Pepper: Alright then, I trust you Tony, I just hope you don't have to save the world for tonight.

Tony: Well the world can wait because all that matters baby is you

Pepper smiles brightly as Tony stops the car at a red light before Pepper brushes her lips onto Tony's. Tony always appreciated Pepper's love and support, he never doubted her for what she did Tony smirks a bit and is just about to kiss Pepper back but the light turns green as Tony continues to drive before finally stopping at the restaurant. Parking the Stark 33, Tony takes the keys out as Pepper looks up at the restaurant as he eyes widen.

Tony: Surprise honey

Pepper: Oh my god Tony...were going to eat at the Legend Bar Restaurant?

Tony: Yes ma'am and if you thought that was good...you ain't' seen nothing yet Pepper

Tony steps out of the car first before he walks to the other side of the Stark 33, opening the door for Pepper as he takes her hand. Once Pepper thanks Tony for being the gentlemen that he is, the two of them walk inside The Legend Bar Restaurant, hand in hand, ignoring others and only focusing on themselves. Walking up to the front desk, Tony tells one of the people who work here about his reservations. After checking in, the person escorts Tony and Pepper to their special tables that Tony requested, as the three of them take the elevator. While in the elevator, Pepper gives Tony a smile as Tony smiles back before the elevator stops, with the doors opening, they follow the man outside on a rooftop where they can see the beautiful view of New York City. Pepper gasped and was in shock, as he couldn't believe that Tony went to all of this for the evening, something she would never forget.

Pepper: Oh...my...god...Tony you shouldn't have done this...

Tony: And do what? Not give my best girl in the world what is so far the best night ever?

Pepper: I mean this is just fabulous but knowing you Tony, you love to push the envelope don't you?

Tony: *Leans in and kisses Pepper softly on the lips* Anything for you Pepper, anything

Reaching the table, they can see that the table is filled with two glasses of red wine, two candle lights on each side, even two plates of their favorite meals. It's what Pepper always imagined when Tony would do something like this, because he knows what she likes to eat, what she likes to do, etc. There was nothing that could stop these two, but Pepper felt that this night was almost too perfect. But what the hell, it wasn't like Tony had to leave The man tells them that if they need anything a waiter will be there to check on them as he leaves. Tony pulls out Peppers chair for her as she walks up to Tony, placing a kiss on his cheek before speaking.

Pepper: Thank you Tony, such the gentlemen *Smirks a bit*

Tony: Well you know me Pepper, I always give my lady anything she wants or needs

The two of them finally sit at the table and Tony raises his glass of red wine before he clears his throat.

Tony: Allow me to make a toast...to us and to a perfect night here at The Legend Bar Restaurant...all of this is for you Pepper Potts.

Pepper: I'll drink to that...cheers *Smiles*

Tony and Pepper clink their glasses before taking sips of the red wine. Suddenly his cell phone starts to ring as Tony takes it out as Pepper frowns and groans a bit.

Pepper: Let me guess Tony...it's time to save the world as Iron Man

Tony: Now hold on sweetie...I just need to take this and I will be right back, it shouldn't take me that long, I promise Pepper. Okay? I'll be back

Tony stands up from his chair and walks over to Pepper, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he left her and going back inside. He took the elevator and reached the first floor to where he and Pepper entered in the restaurant before he stepped out. Pressing the green button to accept, Tony places his cell phone near his ear before he spoke.

Tony: Tony Stark speaking...

Voice: Stark...it's been a long time hasn't it?

Tony: Uh...I don't know...maybe depending on who's calling me...

Voice: I think you know who this is Stark...it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out *the call ends*

Tony had a weird look on his face after that call ended, wondering who that was but he shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it might have been no one, maybe someone got the wrong number.

Just as Tony is about to head back up to where Pepper is, he bumps into someone and that person is James Rhodes, the War Machine.

Rhodey: Tony! Whats up man, good to see you here? I didn't expect to see you *Smiles*

Tony: Hey Rhodey, good to see you too as well. Pepper and I came here tonight so that we can take a break from everything and enjoy ourselves.

Rhodey: That's good  
>Tony: What about you Rhodes? Let me guess...you have a date for the evening too?<br>Rhodey: Not quite, just having a nice dinner with a friend, that's all  
>Tony: Oh really? *Smirks a bit*<br>Rhodey: Don't believe me then Tony? Well let me introduce you to her.

Tony: Okay, but quick Rhodey, Pepper is waiting for me

Rhodey shows Tony to where his table is and when they get there, Tony see's Rhodey's friend, not a smoking hot lady but just a normal guy.

Rhodey: Tony, meet my friend Mark. Me and him went to collegetogether, we even fought together overseas in the Air Force.

Tony: Nice to meet you Mark *Tony and Mark shake hands*

Mark: You must be the man Rhodes told me all about, it's a pleasure to meet you

Tony: Uh guys sorry to cut this short but I have a red head waiting for me up on the rooftop if you excuse me. Nice meeting you-

Rhodey: TONY!

Rhodey lunges himself at Tony, like he is shielding him, pushing him to the floor, as a shot is fired with people screaming,guys like Mark taking cover under the tables. For Tony, everything was going too fast as he slowly got up and looked over at Rhodey...who was holding his chest in pain, which was in blood. Tony's eyes widen and his mouth was open.

Tony: Rhodey!

TBC In Part Two


	2. Chapter 2

IRON MAN #2

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 2

By: Nathan Banks

In one of the waiting rooms in New York Hospital, Tony Stark was pacing, walking back and forth while both Pepper and Mark were sitting, with Pepper worried about Tony, who was also worried about Rhodey. James Rhodes took a bullet for Tony Stark out of nowhere, Tony did not see it coming and he was grateful to his friend for saving his life, but it didn't have to go down like this. Tony felt he should of been the one to take the bullet, due to the fact that someone wanted Stark dead in the first place, but who? As Tony continue to walk back and forth, Pepper just shakes her head and stands up. Walking over to Tony, she gets in his way and stops him, putting her hands on his shoulder, before speaking.

Pepper: Tony stop it right there. You've been like this since we got to the hospital?

Tony: I need to know if Rhodey is alright, what's taking the doctors so long?

Pepper: The doctor who is helping Rhodey alongside the nurses will help him get better, don't stress yourself out.

Tony: And what am I supposed to do Pepper? Just keep walking back and forth, sit, do nothing? Maybe just drown in my sorrows with some good old Captain Morgan.

Pepper: Don't say that Tony, you know drinking won't solve anything. It may numb the worry but it won't help you.

Pepper was right, drinking wouldn't solve this and stressing won't help either, as Mark stands up and walks up to the two of them.

Mark: Hey Tony, look, I know you and I have not known each other for a long time but Rhodey is one tough SOB. He's tougher than a two dollar steak, he'll make it through this and wouldn't let a bullet kill him anyway.

Pepper: He's right Tony, and Rhodey is a hero, an Air Force Veteran and even The War Machine for heaven sakes.

Tony: *Sighs* You both are right, i'll just sit down and wait.

Pepper: Good and I will get us all coffee, how does that sound?

Mark:: We can use it right about now

Just as Tony and Mark were going to sit down and Pepper was going to get them coffee, the doctor walked inside the waiting room.

Doctor: Mister Stark?

Tony: *Turns around* Yes? Is it about Rhodey? How's he holding up? Is he okay?

Doctor Rosales: Let's just slow down and stop Mister Stark, relax. First off i'm Doctor Rosales and I am Mister Rhodes doctor. Now as you know he was shot in the chest and we were able to take out the bullet, so Mister Rhodes is going to be fine.

Tony: *Sighs as Pepper puts his hand on his shoulder and she smiles* Thank god

Pepper: See Tony, Mark and I told you that Rhodey would get through this

Doctor Rosales: Let's not celebrate yet. Mister Rhodes is in good condition now but when the bullet was taken out I noticed that there was something covering it.

Mark: Well what do you mean by that Doctor Rosales?

Doctor Rosales: It was some kind of fluid which was very hot and warm.

Pepper: Could it affect Rhodey in some kind of way?

Doctor Rosales: We are not sure but we would like to keep Mister Rhodes for a couple of more days. Does he have family?

Tony: Yes he does, but Pepper has all of the information, she can tell you. I would like to see Rhodey please, so does Mark.

Mark: That's right

Doctor Rhodes: You can see him but not for long Mister Stark, visiting hours are starting to wind down.

Mark: You go on Tony...I need to make a phone call to someone.

Pepper: And once i'm done here I will see you at Rhodey's room.

Tony nodded his head as the doctor told him where Rhodey's room is at as Stark leaves the room, while Pepper gives Doctor Rosales the information on Rhodey's family and Mark takes out his cell phone to make a calls. Meanwhile, after finding Rhodey's room, Tony comes inside seeing one of his best friends, the man who was like a brother to him, laying in a hospital bed, as he smiles a bit

Tony: Take it this place is treating you like crap?

Rhodey: *Chuckles a bit* You can say that again. I hate hospitals and even the colors, it's mostly white so they really need to change some things around here.

Tony: *Shakes his head and chuckles* You can say that again. But hey, in all seriousness...thank you for saving my life

Rhodey: Don't sweat it Tony, you know that I would do anything for you. You're like family to me *The two of them shake hands*

Tony: Thanks, that means a lot Rhodey. Were you...able to see the guy who tried to kill me?

Rhodey: You mean before I took the bullet for you? No, I didn't, he was too far away I guess, and the bullet must of came from a building or something else.

Tony: *Sighs a bit* I know I have my enemies, but who would try and do something like this?

Voice: Maybe I can answer that for you...

Tony turns around and Rhodey looks behind Stark to see Phil Coulson, the Director of SHIELD after Maria died, dressed in his trademark suit, slacks, white button shirt and tie, coming into the room.

Tony: Coulson...what are you doing here?

Phil: I heard about the shooting at the restaurant. Are you two alright?

Rhodes: Does it look like I am alright? I just took a bullet for Tony *Suddenly Rhodey groans a bit in pain.

Tony: You alright Rhodey?

Rhodey: Yeah yeah i'm fine, it's just that that bullet feels like it's burning in me

Phil: No need to worry Rhodey. I just talked to the doctor once he was finished talking to Pepper and let's say I persuaded him so that SHIELD can take care of you.

Rhodey: That's not necessary Coulson...i'm fine

Tony: Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that my friend. Let Coulson and SHIELD help, maybe they know what's really going on with you.

Rhodey: Fine...when do I leave?

Phil: Immediately and once we transport you to the Helicarrier, you'll be good to go.

Tony: Well that's good for Rhodes but what about me? Who wanted me dead actually?

Phil: Good question. From what I heard at the restaurant, one person saw a man on a rooftop up on a building across the street but no ID. Do you remember anything before it went down Tony?

Tony: The only thing I remember is Rhodey calling my name before he covered me and then the shot fired, that's all I remember. Everything just went too fast Coulson. *Turns to Rhodey* I already gave my statement to the police so i'm sure they will be asking for your statement too Rhodes

Phil: Well when Rhodey is ready he'll tell them what happened. For now we need to take you to our medical quarters in SHIELD.

Tony: What about the bastard that tried to kill me?

Phil: Simple...it was someone who he was working for.

Tony: But who?

Phil: The Mandarin...

The three of them continue talking while outside of the room, Mark, who is on his phone right now speaks.

Mark: Alright...i'll be on the first plan tomorrow to come home honey. I'll tell Rhodey you said hi...love you...bye

Just as Mark ends the phone call and puts his phone back in his pocket to see Rhodey, his phone rings again. He looks at the caller ID that says "Anonymous" as Mark presses the green button to accept and holds it up to his ear.

Mark: Hello?

Voice: I take it this Mark...

Mark: Yes...who's calling?

Voice: The man who will continue to make Tony Stark's life miserable. He will suffer for what he did to me...just like Rhodes paid for his

Mark:Who the hell is this?

But then and there the caller hangs up as Mark shrugs his shoulders before he goes into Rhodey's room. Meanwhile...in a base set up at Gobi Desert located in the fields of China, we see a man in a room, looking over the night sky outside. The sounds of doors open as a man dressed in black came inside.

Man: My master...

The man outside hears his voice as he slightly turns his head...

Did you get it done?

Man: Unfortunately not...one of Stark's friends got in the way and took the bullet so I immediately left. No one was able to see me

*Sighs* I understand, it always seem like one of Stark's buddies always have to save his ass. Oh well...I guess we must make our next move...

The man outside looks down at a piece of paper, more like blueprints of some kind of large figure as he smirks before turning around and facing the other man as he walks inside...revealing The Mandarin

The Mandarin: We have much more work to do...

TBC In Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

IRON MAN #3

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 3

By: Nathan Banks

A bunch of news reporters from the ABC, NBC, CBS, and other stations in New York were sitting in attendance for the press conference coming to all live outside of Stark Towers. There were even security for the press conference, better yet, for Tony'sprotection after the incident at the restaurant. They were waiting for Tony to come out and begin since he called for this press conference to address some things, such as the incident at the restaurant with Rhodey and the possibility of an old foe coming back to send a message to Stark. The podium and everything else is set up outside of Stark Towers as everyone waits for Tony to come out. Suddenly just as it looks like Tony is coming, Pepper emerges from the front doors of Stark Towers, walking up to the podium and adjusting the mic before speaking.

Pepper: Hello everyone and welcome to today's press conference, so without further ado, please welcome...Tony Stark!

Tony comes out from the doors, looking professional as always for stuff like this, as everyone stands up, the paparazzi snap their pictures as the camera's flash, but that did not stop Tony as he walked up to the podium. Pepper stood out of the way so Tony can go up to the podium, not before Tony kisses Pepper on the lips softly before he smiled at Pepper, who blushed a bit. Tony and Pepper didn't care if the people were watching or saying something out loud, so they have been there before, despite making it a little professional. Tony walks up to the podium and tests the mic for a bit before speaking as everyone sits and listens.

Tony: Hello all and welcome to this press conference, I know that you all must be wondering about what happened a couple of nights ago, but now I will take questions?

Tony looks at the reporters who asks these questions at the same time before Tony picks one of them as the reporter speaks.

Christine Everett: Mister Stark, Christine, Everett from Vanity Fair, we meet again. Let's just cut the chit chat and get right down to it...what happened?

Tony: Miss Potts and I were heading out to dinner at The Legend Bar Restaurant. Along the way, I had to answer my phone, but the call I received was from some weird calling me. Once I was done, James Rhodes, one of my best friends and allies, took a bullet for me.

Christine: So are you saying that someone was trying to kill you?

Tony: Yes, next question

He then picks another reporter as the reporter starts to talk

Chess Roberts: Chess Roberts from CNBC. Mister Stark, who do you think is trying to kill you? An enemy coming back to haunt you?

Tony chuckled a bit before answering the question

Tony: Well of course Chess, why wouldn't it happen? Ever since I announced to the world that I was Iron Man, I became a rock star, a leader of the free world. But with that comes the consequences so I am not surprise that someone wanted to take me out.

Chess: Could that someone be...The Mandarin?

Tony: Quite possible but the person that tried to take me out wasn't The Mandarin...it was someone associated with him.

Chess: Someone like a hitman for The Mandarin?

Tony: Yes.

Tony looks at another reporter as he points to her

Katy Kiernan: Katherine Kiernan from the Daily Planet. What is the condition on Colonel Rhodes?

Tony: Colonel Rhodes is doing great by the way, thanks to SHIELD and their medical division for all the hard work they do to make people better.

Katy: Do you think The Mandarin will strike once again?

Tony: I won't be surprised if he does and if so I will be ready for him.

As Tony takes some more questions and answers them, Pepper looks on and smiles a bit, seeing Tony loosen up and be his normal self in front of the media. Suddenly her cell phone starts to ring as Pepper steps away for a bit with Tony continuing the press conference. She presses the 'accept' button before placing it next to her ear.

Pepper: Hello?

David Beaumont: Ms Potts?

Pepper: Yes David?

David: Mister Stark needs to get down here at Stark Industries, were being attacked!

Pepper: *Arches eyebrow* Attacked? By who?

David: A bunch of robots are attacking the facilities as we speak!

Pepper: Oh god...get everyone out there right now and bring them to safety.

David: Yes Ms Potts

Ending the phone call, Pepper quickly walked up to the podium and right up to the podium  
>Tony before tapping his shoulder. Tony looks behind him to see Pepper who was worried about something<p>

Tony: What's wrong Pepper?

Pepper whispers in Tony's ear about the call she got from one of the heads of security told her, including the attack on the facilities at Stark Industries. Tony frowns and shakes his head before he gets back on the mic and speaks.

Tony: Um...i'm sorry everyone there's just been an emergency with Stark Industries, a meeting I need to attend. Miss Potts here will take over, peace

And with that, Tony leaves the press conference before heading back inside Stark Towers. This left the reporters confused and shouting, asking questions as Pepper reaches the podium and tries to do damage control while Tony goes to the elevator. He presses the button to go up as the doors open before he steps inside and the doors close with the elevator moving up.

Tony: Jarvis, what's going on at Stark Industries facilitates?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Three dreadnoughts sir are attacking the facilities as we speak

Tony: Dreadnoughts...really? I thought I had enough of those already...prepare the Renaissance Armor for me please?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir

As Tony reaches the top floor the elevator doors open as Tony walks out to the main room .Tony took off his suit he wore before grabbing his tech suit then going inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out in his tech suit and reaches the room where he stores his armor. He bypassed the code using the communicator before reaching the platform,spreading his legs and arms out as the difference pieces of the Renaissance Armor cover Tony. The HUDactivated as the roof of the room opened before he took flight, leaving Stark Towers. Meanwhile back at the press conference, Pepper, along with everyone else looks up and see's Tony flying out of New York.

Pepper: Be careful Tony.

After a couple of hours, Tony reaches the facilities at Stark Industries before he lands,looking up and seeing the Dreadnoughts creating havoc, destroying some of the warehouses including other things that were important to the company. The Dreadnoughts stopped what they were doing and turn their attention to Iron Man. Tony looked at each of the deadly robots before speaking.

Iron Man: Alright, you guys are so going to pay for ruining my stuff after I kick your asses to the curb

Tony raises his arms and starts to fire repulsor beams from his hands, right at the Dreadnoughts...

TBC In Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

IRON MAN #4

THE PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES PART 4

By: Nathan Banks

Iron Man aka Tony Stark was in the middle of a battle or better yet, a war between himself and the Dreadnoughts at the facilities for Stark Industries. It was just himself against these deadly robots but it didn't matter how many they were, what matters was to stay in the fight and keep going until the Dreadnoughts couldn't continue anymore. He knew why they were here though, The Mandarin sent them so that he can send Tony a message. Tony got the message loud and clear...too bad he wasn't fighting The Mandarin because if he did, he would have send him back to where he came from for good.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Sir, I am sorry to interrupt you at this moment

Tony: Yeah Jarvis

J.A.R.V.I.S. : You have an incoming call but the ID is unknown sir, would you like to take it?

Tony: You know what? Hold that thought Jarvis

Iron Man raises both arms as he fires missile bombardments at The Dreadnoughts before one of them, make it two, moves out of the way as two of the missiles hits a warehouse, while the rest hit the others, which makes Tony cringe. Suddenly, a picture comes up on the right hand screen of Tony's helmet inside before the voice speaks.

Tony: Bring the call through...I think I know who it is...

Voice: Hello Tony...

Tony: I think I know who that is...long time no see...Mandarin. I was expecting that you were responsible for sending Dreadnoughts to my facilities but you're better than this you know?

The Mandarin: Perhaps but I love playing games with you Stark it makes everything fun...

Tony: Fun? Just like...*Fires repulsor rays at incoming Dreadnoughts* When you had someone try to kill me and instead put a bullet through Rhodey?

The Mandarin: Ah yes...it's unfortunate that it happened? How is the good colonel doing?

Tony activates the Deflector Shield as The Dreadnoughts fire there rifle bullets at Iron Man, with Stark one step ahead of them.

Tony: That's none of your business Mandarin. If you want to come after me fine but leave everyone else out of it!

The Mandarin: What about Pepper? I heard she's doing fine.

Tony glared when Mandarin mentioned Pepper, as the Deflector Shield faded away. Tony's then started to fly straight towards The Dreadnoughts before he fired his repulsor rays at each of them.

Tony: You know something Mandarin, you're just a coward, someone who can't face me in public. You rather send someone else to do your battles, that's always been your styles.

The Mandarin: Now now Iron Man, that's not very nice to speak to one of your favorite enemies  
>you know?<p>

Shaking his head, Tony flew around the facilities before the Dreadnoughts followed him. Flying backwards, Tony fired his repulsor rays at The Dreadnoughts, and then fired more missle bombardments at them.

Tony: You of all people should know that this isn't a game. You could of killed everyone here, just be glad that my team got them out of there quickly.

The Mandarin: Please, I do not care about everyone else...I only want you and only you. I guess in a strange way...you complete me...

Tony shook his head, knowing the Mandarin was sick and twisted all these years since they first met. As Tony continues the fight, he could hear the sounds of sirens as Tony looked down while he fired his repulsor beams and missiles, seeing police cars show up, six of them to be exact. the Dreadnoughts stopped what they were doing. The policemen got out of these cars before drawing their weapons at the deadly robots, firing at them.

Tony: Oh great...

The Mandarin: What is it with police and law enforcement? I was expecting Rhodes or the Avengers but this...this is truly pathetic.

Tony: Mandarin, don't do this, please!

The Mandarin: Too late Iron Man

The Dreadnoughts fire their laser beams but not at the police, as the police run and get out of the way, hitting the cars as they exploded.

Tony: No!

Tony flew towards the dreadnoughts and fired a bunch of missiles and lasers at them so that they can stop, so that they can fight Iron Man...but it didn't work. Now the Dreadnoughts were chasing after the police.  
>Tony: Mandarin, if you have a heart, then tell these things to stand down because if you don't, I will stop them myself.<p>

The Mandarin: Alright alright...you win...for now...but remember my friend...we are not through...not just by a long shot.

The Dreadnoughts stopped attacking as they stood still before they fell to the ground.

Tony: What's the status on them on Jarvis? Are they still alive?

J.A.R.V.I.S : No sir, they seem to not work right now.

Tony: Good...is The Mandarin still in connection with me on the call?

J.A.R.V.I.S : No Mister Stark, he is not on as we speak.

Tony: Well that's a relief.

With his Iron Man armor, The Armored Avenger lands down on the ground slowly before Stark takes off his helmet so he can breath, and smells the fresh air before he sighed. It looks like the police survived the attack and will be fine but that was not Tony's real concern. Looking around, the facilities for Stark Industries were just a mess right now thanks to the Dreadnoughts and The Mandarin.


	5. Chapter 5

IRON MAN #5

By:Nathan Banks

From the shooting at the restaurant where Rhodey took a bullet for Tony, to The Dreadnoughts attacking Stark Industries facilities in Los Angeles thanks to the Mandarin, Tony felt like The Mandarin was testing him, to see how far he could tick. At the same time though, Tony wouldn't let one of his enemies get to him because it would take a lot to make Tony tick. Arriving at Stark Towers, Tony landed on the platform as he raised his arms and walked at the same time, with his armor coming off of him piece by piece. When it was completely gone, Tony walked inside as he went to his bedroom to change into some normal clothes ; a red shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Coming out of the bedroom and down the hallway, before he heard the sound of the TV in the main living room. It must of been Pepper who was waiting for Tony after he left the press conference to deal with the threat at Stark Industries. With Tony walking in, he saw Pepper on the couch, watching the news about the incident at Stark Industries.

Tony: Pepper?

Pepper turned her head seeing Tony as she sighed in relief before getting up and running into his arms, before she buried her face in his neck.

Pepper: Tony, thank god you made it out of there alive. I just saw the news and what those things did...are you alright?

Tony: I'm fine Pepper, I mean I have no broken bones right?

Pepper: Yeah, but you could of gotten hurt. Those Dreadnoughts wouldn't stop attack you or the

facility.

Tony: I know. The facility is in bad shape and were going to have to do some serious rebuilding to the warehouses but everyone was safe before I left.

Pepper: Good.

Pepper looks up at Tony before she brushed her lips onto his before she smiled.

Pepper: I'm just glad that you're alive and safe Tony.

Tony: Well it's not over unfortunately, but how did the press conference go? Was there any problems?

Pepper: No there wasn't, even though some reporters went too far in asking about if you and me shouldn't be together due to our relationship, and so forth.

Tony: Sounds like the media and reporters to me *Chuckles*. But in all seriousness, I need to prepare if The Mandarin attacks again.

Voice: Greetings to everyone and to all that are watching around the world...including you Tony Stark.

The two of them knew that voice as they look at the TV, seeing The Mandarin dressed in his normal attire. Tony narrowed his eyes and glared

Tony : Great, what does he want now?

The Mandarin: For those of you that know me or do not know me...I am The Mandarin, the enemy of one Iron Man, Tony Stark, your charming billionaire playboy. I have come to you with a...lets say proposal to all of those who despise Iron Man, who hate his guts, who want him gone from the existence of this world we live in today. I will offer anyone a billion dollars if you take out Tony Stark and deliver him to me...personally.

Pepper: What? A bounty? Has he lost his mind?

The Mandarin: Let the games begin my friends and like I said before...anyone who succeeds will be awarded one billion dollars for successfully taking down Iron Man and before I exit, may I send a message to Mister Stark?

Tony crosses his arms and looks at The Mandarin on the television screen, not keeping his eyes off of him.

The Mandarin: Have fun my dear adversary

The Mandarin smirks before the screen goes black and returns to normal programming.

Tony: Well that will up the ante for sure.

Pepper: I can't believe The Mandarin is doing this to you Tony. When is he going to stop all of this?

Tony: He won't until he has me Pepper, I need to watch my back, including yours.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : I am sorry to interrupt sir but I have something that I think you will see.

Tony: What is it Jarvis?

A holographic appears showing Whiplash in front of the entrance at Stark Towers dressed in combat, crossing his arms and waiting for Tony Stark.

Pepper: Is that...

Tony: Whiplash, he's probably here for the bounty. Guess I should go down there and give him his gift.

Pepper: If he's going then I am coming too Tony.

Tony: As Rescue? No and not even as yourself, he wants me and only me for this bounty. Stay here, if Whiplash even tries to come in here activate the security systems.

Pepper: Okay...just be careful out there Tony.

Tony: I'll be careful sweetheart, I promise you that.

Kissing Pepper softly on her lips, Tony walked away from Pepper and went to change. Once he suited up in his Mark IV armor before entering the elevator. As the elevator went down, all

Tony could think of is what other villains, what other old enemies could come out of the woodwork to attack him, taking Tony off guard for a bounty like this. All Tony knew was that

he had to watch his back wherever he goes, as the elevator stops at the first floor. With the

doors opening, Tony walked out onto the floor and outside before seeing Whiplash on the steps outside in his full gear. Everyone else stopped and looked at Iron Man and Whiplash

while others got out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt.

Whiplash: Tony...it's been awhile...come...embrace me my friend.

Tony: Embrace you Whiplash? I think that is a recipe for disaster...my friend. I'm just not surprise you're one of the people going for the bounty.

Whiplash: Well what can I say? It's all about the money and you of all people should know that, you are a billionaire. But enough talking, I have the prize right in front me.

Tony: Don't jinx it Whiplash.

Whiplash turns on different parts in his suit of armor, including his energy whips built into his wrist. Iron Man's repulsor rays on his hands were starting to warm up as Whiplash smirked.

Whiplash: Prepare to die!

Tony: Just shut up and fight!

Throwing his energy whips at Iron Man, it catches him as Whiplash tries to pull him immediately but then Tony quickly flies right at him before going up along with the energy whips including Whiplash

TBC In Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

IRON MAN #6

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES

PART 6

By:Nathan Banks

As Tony was taking Whiplash up, he could feel that the energy whips were taking a toll on on him, grunting a bit, knowing he couldn't hold it for long. Stopping mid way in the air, Tony quickly flew down fast straight into the ground, hitting Whiplash into the concrete. Quickly getting up, Tony pulls on the energy whips, throwing Whiplash into a nearby car. Some guy was screaming at Tony, who he saw across from the street where he was standing outside of Stark Towers.

Man: Hey that's my car!

Tony: Sorry...I will pay back the damages after I am done with this guy

But after that, Whiplash quickly gets up and tries to hit another energy whip at Iron Man but Tony moves out of the way and hits a repulsor beam at Whiplash. Whiplash though moves out of the way and the repulsor beam hits the car.

Tony: That's not good

Whiplash then runs right at Tony before Tony flies up as Whiplash growls

Whiplash: You know that you can't defeat me Iron Man by flying and escaping everywhere! Pepper wouldn't like that now would she?

Tony looked down and had this 'Tell me you did not just say that' look on his face before he heard the sounds of SHIELD cards coming up. The SHIELD agents got out of their cars and pulled out their weapons, aiming it at Whiplash, who turned around and smirked at them

Tony: Oh crap

Whiplash smirkes as he starts waving around his energy whips as it looks like he's about to strike at the SHIELD agents and their cars before Iron Man gets right in front of the cops. Whiplash throws his energy whips as they catch Iron Man before Whiplash yanks Tony hard, throwing him into the glass doors of the entrance. At least they didn't get broken or Tony would have to pay tons of money to replace them.

Whiplash: You fell right into my trap Iron Man and now...NOW...I have you in my grasp.

Tony: *Mumbles* Think again.

Tony's uni beam in the middle of his armor out of nowhere hits Whiplash's armor, including in the middle, taking Whiplash off guard, stumbling back a bit. Taking the opportunity, Tony waste no time in flying straight at Whiplash before he flew up a bit, then going back down, striking Whiplash in the middle of his armor, taking out the arc reactor as Whiplash falls and screams in pain.

Whiplash: No!

Tony walks over to Whiplash and raises his hand, pointing it at Whiplash as the repulsor lights up at him.

Tony: Don't move Whiplash

The SHIELD agents move in as two of them start to get Whiplash up before arresting him

Whiplash: Screw the bounty ... this is not over Tony. You hear me!? THIS IS NOT OVER BETWEEN ME AND YOU!

Tony: Yep...whatever.

Stak just shook his head and watched as they took Whiplash away in one of their vehicles before he saw one SHIELD agents.

Tony: Hey...you

He called out to the SHIELD agent before walking up to him, with Tony taking off his helmet before he spoke.

Tony: Here...take this

Tony said giving the agent the arc reactor Whiplash had in his armor as the agent reluctantly took it from him as he went to join the other agents. Tony held his helmet in his hand before he went back inside Stark Towers, seeing Pepper run up to him, throwing his arms around her lover.

Tony: Pepper, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay inside

Pepper: And what watch you get killed? When Whiplash was taken away I just had to come and see you Tony.

Tony: Well I am fine Pepper but I like before, this isn't over and I know what I need to do to prepare.

Pepper: What do you mean?

Tony: Let's just say that I have some tricks up my sleeve. Let's go inside honey

Pepper and Tony went to the elevator so that they can head back to their place. Tony knew more threats would happen to him even with this bounty on his head, so he had to think and try to outsmart The Mandarin and those who want his head. Time wasn't on his side, knowing that anything can happen in this world...

TBC In Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

IRON MAN #7

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 7

By: Nathan Banks

For months, The Mandarin has been playing games with Tony, such as trying to kill Rhodey, attacking and destroying Stark Industries and even putting a bounty of Stark's head which has failed miserably for any one who decides to take Iron Man out. Now it was time for Tony to take advantage and end this once and for all as he flew out from Stark Towers to the Mandarin's Palace, but he wasn't coming alone. In fact, it was him and The Iron Legion because Tony knew The Mandarin would expect him to be at his palace, but as always The Mandarin would try to stall Iron Man with obstacles. After a few hours, Iron Man arrives at the palace and as expected, they weren't alone as Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks surrounded the palace of The Mandarin, ready to attack Tony and the suits he brought with them.

Tony: Well...nothing more than someone that you at least expected to see in the first place.

As Tony looked up at the other Iron Man suits before he spoke.

Tony: Take them all out, that's the only way we can get inside the place and to The Mandarin.

Without hesitating, each suit of The Iron Legion started to go after the Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks using the various weapons that Tony put in each of them, such as repulsor beams, missiles, and everything else but it wasn't like Tony was going to stand there then do nothing. He went right after the first Clay Warrior and Shalolin Monks he saw, as Tony focused on using his range attacks on the Clay Warrior and Shaolin Monks. Just as he was about to defeat them, out of nowhere, something wrong hits Tony from behind as he falls down and groans a bit.

Tony: What the hell was that?

J.A.R.V.I.S : I believe that was an Ultimo Mark I sir.

Tony: An Ultimo Mark I?

Tony got up quickly and turned around, seeing an Ultimo Mark II, just like Jarvis said standing far away from where Tony is.

Tony: Looks like Ultimo is under control or Ultimo is doing The Mandarin's dirty work, but whatever it's all the same if you ask me.

Ultimo Mark started to use his beam attack at Iron Man as Tony dogged it before using his power repulsors on his feet as Tony started to hit him hard when he could. At the same time though, Ultimo Mark II came back with more of his beam attack and even though Tony tried to dodge it, no matter now many times he did, Ultimo Mark kept on attacking him with it.

Tony: Jarvis, activate the Deflection Shield but the reflection shield at the same time, when he hit's the beam I want it come right back at him.

J.A.R.V.I.S: Yes sir

Once the reflection and deflection shields were activated, Ultimo Mark started to use his beam attack on Tony.

Tony: Reflection shield!

He commands as it came on when the beam hit, it reflection as it came back to hit Ultimo Mark, sending it back a few steps.

Tony: My turn.

Iron Man used more of his ground attacks at Ultimo Mark but no matter what Tony threw at Uitimo Mark, the thing just kept continuing to attack, but then Tony thought of something.

Tony: Jarvis, does the Ultimo Mark have a some kind of master switch in him? If so, then locate it for me and do it quick Jarvis.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Yes sir

Taking only a couple of seconds, Jarvis showed Tony a visual of what the master switch looked like while he continued using the ground attacks at Ultimo Mark.

Tony: There it is, Jarvis activate Operation Arrow please.

Suddenly a large light saber bow and arrow extended from his right arm as Tony uses it the way Hawkeye would before he points at the Master Switch that's in Ultimo Mark.

Tony: And away we go.

Once he let go, the arrow struck Ultimo Mark in the portal on Ultimo's chest, deactivating it as Ultimo stopped attacking and collapsed on the ground.

Tony: Is he moving Jarvis?

J.A.R. . : No sir.

Tony: Good

He looks back, seeing The Iron Legion defeat the Clay Warriors and Shaolin Monks. Once they were gone, Tony looked at the entrance way of The Mandarin's, seeing that it's clear as Tony gives the signal to The Iron Legion to follow him inside of The Mandarin's palace. Going through the Ancient's Hall and into the Golden Court, Tony saw someone one, a familiar for and enemy standing in the middle of the Golden Court. It was not The Mandarin, it was Grey Gargoyle as Tony commanded The Iron Legion to stop.

Tony: So you're in on this too?

Grey: Well I have to say, The Mandarin offered me something in return after I pummel you to the ground

Tony: If you think The Mandarin is going to help you after this then you're a fool to believe in him. Just get out of my way because The Mandarin and I have a little...date with destiny.

Grey: Sorry Stark, you and you're Iron Men going to have to defeat me in order to get to The Mandarin.

Tony: Alright, you're funeral I guess.

Grey Gargoyle smirked before his hand started glowing and headed straight to Iron Man to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

IRON MAN #8

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 8

By:Nathan Banks

The Grey Gaygole's hand started to glow as he immediately headed straight toward Iron Man to attack. Tony and The Iron Legion Moved out of the way. Then suddenly the same Renegerating Monks and Clay Warriors that Tony and the legion faced before they defeated appeared behind The Grey Garygole, as The Grey Gaygole looked behind him and shook his he head.

Grey Garygoyle: Damn Monks and Warriors, what does The Mandarin think I am? Weak? Stupid? That I need back up?

The Grey Gargyole snarls as he turns around facing the Monks and the Warriors before he starts attacking them, leaving Tony as he arches his eyebrow in curiosity.

Tony: Well you don't see that everyday, the bad guys attacking the bad guys.

Iron Man turns to his Iron Legion before making a signal.

Tony: Looks like were not the only ones so let's join in on the fun shall we?

Iron Man and The Iron Legion join The Grey Gargyole as Iron Man, Grey Gargoyle, and The Iron Legion started attacking the monks and The Clay Warriors. Iron Man is next to Grey Gargoyle as he starts using his range attacks on the monks and the Clay Warriors before he spoke to Grey Gargoyle.

Tony: So what happened Grey and what is this? Change of heart?

Grey Gargyole: This does not change anything Stark. Once I am done with all of these monks and warriors that Mandarin hired to take you out instead of me, it's just the two of us.

Tony: Copy that but don't think that beating me is going to be a grand slam. I'm more quicker and faster than you think

Grey Gargoyle: Just shut up and keep attacking. The longer we waste time, the longer we won't have that battle of ours.

Iron Man, Grey Garygole, and The Iron Legion continued to attack the monks and the warriors. Tony and The Iron Legion use there quick, melee, and range attacks against them, but Tony didn't care what Garygole used against the monks and the warriors, as long as they were working together for now. When the monks and the warriors were no more, Grey Gargoyle turned to Iron Man and his Iron Legion.

Grey Gargoyle: So Stark, now that the monks and the warrior lackeys of The Mandarin are gone, shall we dance?  
>The Grey Gargoyle goes immediately after Iron Man, trying to touch his armor but Tony moves out of the way alongside with The Iron Legion, using their thrusters to life them off the ground.<p>

Tony: Sorry Pauly, you got to be quicker than that if you're going to beat me.

Tony then suddenly appears next to Grey Gargoyle out of nowhere and hits his repulsor rays at The Grey Gargoyle, who was .

Tony: See, what did I tell you? You have got to be quicker if you are going to take me out for good.

Grey Gargoyle: Enough!

The Grey Garygoyle started to transform the repulsor beams that Iron Man and The Iron Legion were hitting, into stone beams.

The Grey Gargyole: Ha! What are you going to do now Iron Man now that you're replusor beams are turned into stone!?

Tony: I don't know, maybe think about something useful to shut you up since you're wasting my time?

The Grey Gargoyle catches the stone beams in his hands before he used his powers, starting to form them into something more bigger. The Grey Gargoyle was starting to change as he had gotten more bigger and bigger, transforming into some kind of humanoid rock creature.

Tony: That's not good.

Iron and the others started to attack Grey Gargoyle as one of the armors Iron Legion flew up so that the it can attack Grey Gargoyole, it immediately gets swatted away, but thanks to the Iron Legion, they were able to save him.

Tony: Got ya

smirked as his visuals caught a rocket pack on the back of the humanoid rock creature, it was just what he needed to level the plain field and probably end this for good, because he knew The Mandarin was waiting for him. Tony used his Pulse Bolts on Grey Gargoyle as the villian started to fall back a bit. The other Iron Legion struck the creature at the same time and shattered into a hundered of pieces.

Tony: That should do it...Mandarin...here I come.

Iron Man and The Iron Legion left the Grey Gargoyle who was still shattered but Tony knew he would regenerate, getting himself back together. He didn't matter though, The Mandarin did though as him and the others went through the other rooms before they reached a court room, as Tony see's someone in the middle of the room down the stairs, and it is The Mandarin.

The Mandarin: I see that The Grey Gargoyle and Ultimo Mark weren't that much of a challenge to you?

Tony: You of all people Mandarin should know that I have faced them before so it wasn't easy, I just had to figure out there weakpoints, but you know now this is between ME and YOU...no one else, just like it was meant to be.

The Mandarin: Very well then Stark, you've always been stubborn and hard headed, so if you want me then that's fine, but...since you brought your Iron Legion with you...I have come prepared...

Below the overhead walkway, it opens as a bunch of explosive bugs comes out and stay behind The Mandarin.

The Mandarin: I didn't plan on coming alone Stark...so let the games...BEGIN! 

TBC By Part 9


	9. Chapter 9

IRON MAN #9

THE PHOENIX RISES FROM THE ASHES PART 9

By:Nathan Banks

Tony saw the explosive bugs behind The Mandarin and there were many of them, but Tony knew that even though he had The Iron Legion, The Mandarin could bring out more from the kitchen sink. Tony would not let that happen as that would give The Mandarin more time to prepare and be at full strength, as he looked at the Iron Legion behind him.

Tony: Go after the bugs, i'll deal with the Mandarin!

The Iron Legion wasted no time and started going after the bugs while Iron Man was going to deal with The Mandarin, but arch nemesis teleported out of nowhere using his ten rings.

Tony: Where did he go?

The Mandarin: Up here Iron Man!

Tony looks up to see The Mandarin in the room at the top he was in when Tony first saw him in the room as Tony groaned.

Tony: Come on Mandarin, fight me!

Then suddenly there was explosions as Tony looked over, seeing the spiders explode near some of the armors of the Iron Legion. Some of the armors aren't affected that much by the explosions but Tony could see the scraps and scratches on them.

The Mandarin: I see that your Iron Legion has underestimated how these 'insects' can actually be an annoyance.

Tony: Jarvis, what are these things?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Like he said sir, they are bugs but if you or the others get near them then they will explode.

Tony: Well Mandarin had something up his sleeve with these things. Jarvis don't let them get near the spiders then.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir, but I also did find something that can be of use to you and the Iron Legion. In the middle of a room there is a teleport that has a Mandarin symbol on it. If you and the others can lure them there than that will teleport you and the others to the Mandarin in the upper room.

Tony: Very smart Jarvis, now why didn't I think of that? Have the Iron Legion distract the bugs why I get to Mandarin, but make sure they are not getting close to them.

Tony flew to where the symbol of the Mandarin was in the middle of the room as the Iron Legion started to fight with the bugs, getting them away from the symbol. As Tony approached the symbol, he lands on it before the symbol started to glow bright as it transported him to the other room with The Mandarin as the master of the ten rings turned around, seeing Iron Man, who held up his repulsor at The Mandarin.

Tony: Surprised?

The Mandarin smirked.

The Mandarin: Not quite.

Suddenly something to glow on where Tony was stood as Iron Man looked down, seeing a Mandarin symbol, that teleports Stark to where the explosive bugs and The Iron Legion are fighting. Tony hovered above them so that he would not get near the explosive bugs, as he looked at The Mandarin who was in the upper room, smirking at Stark.

The Mandarin: Well what are you waiting for Stark? Are you going to join the party or not? They don't call you Iron Man for anything am I right?

Tony glared at Mandarin before he joined The Iron Legion, attacking the bugs and didn't care if they were going to explode or not. What mattered to him was facing The Mandarin one on one, not needing anyone else's help but if does come down to where Tony needs time to recuperate then he had to let The Iron Legion step in. When Iron Man and The Iron Legion finally defeated the explosive bugs, there was fire, not a lot of it, but some around the room but Tony didn't give a damn. Tony and the legion look up at The Mandarin before Tony spoke to The Mandarin.

Tony: Enough with your games Mandarin, it's just you and me now, fight me like a man, if you are one.

The Mandarin glared at Tony before he jumped down from the upper room where was. Getting up, he had his hands behind his back.

The Mandarin: Well I am not surprised that you were able to defeat the bugs, but they were just a tease of what's to come, now you get to face me.

Tony: Good, because I am done talking Mandarin. Ever since you sent out one of your cronies, nearly killing Rhodey, you made it personal.

The Mandarin: And if I had destroyed your beautiful Pepper then you would of lost it.

Mentioning Pepper made Tony mad as he fired a repulsor blasts at The Mandarin, who in return ducked before using an ice attack from one of his rings. Iron Man moves out of the way before the ice attack hit one of the armors as Tony saw it turn into ice.

Tony: Damn it. Jarvis, get The Iron Legion to stand down and stand out of the way. I will take on The Mandarin by myself.

J.A.R.V.I.S : But sir, are you

Tony: Just do it Jarvis

Jarvis replied with a simple 'Yes sir' and was able to command The Iron Legion into not getting involved into the fight with The Mandarin. Tony used his range attacks at The Mandarin before The Mandarin used a wind attack which sent Tony back a little but not a lot as Tony continued using his

Tony saw the explosive bugs behind The Mandarin and there were many of them, but Tony knew that even though he had The Iron Legion, The Mandarin could bring out more from the kitchen sink. Tony would not let that happen as that would give The Mandarin more time to prepare and be at full strength, as he looked at the Iron Legion behind him.

Tony: Go after the bugs, i'll deal with the Mandarin!

The Iron Legion wasted no time and started going after the bugs while Iron Man was going to deal with The Mandarin, but arch nemesis teleported out of nowhere using his ten rings.

Tony: Where did he go?

The Mandarin: Up here Iron Man!

Tony looks up to see The Mandarin in the room at the top he was in when Tony first saw him in the room as Tony groaned.

Tony: Come on Mandarin, fight me!

Then suddenly there was explosions as Tony looked over, seeing the spiders explode near some of the armors of the Iron Legion. Some of the armors aren't affected that much by the explosions but Tony could see the scraps and scratches on them.

The Mandarin: I see that your Iron Legion has underestimated how these 'insects' can actually be an annoyance.

Tony: Jarvis, what are these things?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Like he said sir, they are bugs but if you or the others get near them then they will explode.

Tony: Well Mandarin had something up his sleeve with these things. Jarvis don't let them get near the spiders then.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir, but I also did find something that can be of use to you and the Iron Legion. In the middle of a room there is a teleport that has a Mandarin symbol on it. If you and the others can lure them there than that will teleport you and the others to the Mandarin in the upper room.

Tony: Very smart Jarvis, now why didn't I think of that? Have the Iron Legion distract the bugs why I get to Mandarin, but make sure they are not getting close to them.

Tony flew to where the symbol of the Mandarin was in the middle of the room as the Iron Legion started to fight with the bugs, getting them away from the symbol. As Tony approached the symbol, he lands on it before the symbol started to glow bright as it transported him to the other room with The Mandarin as the master of the ten rings turned around, seeing Iron Man, who held up his repulsor at The Mandarin.

Tony: Surprised?

The Mandarin smirked.

The Mandarin: Not quite.

Suddenly something to glow on where Tony was stood as Iron Man looked down, seeing a Mandarin symbol, that teleports Stark to where the explosive bugs and The Iron Legion are fighting. Tony hovered above them so that he would not get near the explosive bugs, as he looked at The Mandarin who was in the upper room, smirking at Stark.

The Mandarin: Well what are you waiting for Stark? Are you going to join the party or not? They don't call you Iron Man for anything am I right?

Tony glared at Mandarin before he joined The Iron Legion, attacking the bugs and didn't care if they were going to explode or not. What mattered to him was facing The Mandarin one on one, not needing anyone else's help but if does come down to where Tony needs time to recuperate then he had to let The Iron Legion step in. When Iron Man and The Iron Legion finally defeated the explosive bugs, there was fire, not a lot of it, but some around the room but Tony didn't give a damn. Tony and the legion look up at The Mandarin before Tony spoke to The Mandarin.

Tony: Enough with your games Mandarin, it's just you and me now, fight me like a man, if you are one.

The Mandarin glared at Tony before he jumped down from the upper room where was. Getting up, he had his hands behind his back.

The Mandarin: Well I am not surprised that you were able to defeat the bugs, but they were just a tease of what's to come, now you get to face me.

Tony: Good, because I am done talking Mandarin. Ever since you sent out one of your cronies, nearly killing Rhodey, you made it personal.

The Mandarin: And if I had destroyed your beautiful Pepper then you would of lost it.

Mentioning Pepper made Tony mad as he fired a repulsor blasts at The Mandarin, who in return ducked before using an ice attack from one of his rings. Iron Man moves out of the way before the ice attack hit one of the armors as Tony saw it turn into ice.

Tony: Damn it. Jarvis, get The Iron Legion to stand down and stand out of the way. I will take on The Mandarin by myself.

J.A.R.V.I.S : But sir, are you

Tony: Just do it Jarvis

Jarvis replied with a simple 'Yes sir' and was able to command The Iron Legion into not getting involved into the fight with The Mandarin. Tony used his range attacks at The Mandarin before The Mandarin used a wind attack which sent Tony back a little but not a lot as Tony continued using his attacks. Suddenly he heard an explosion in the room he was in as Tony looked behind him, seeing three Ultimo Marks come into the room to attack The Iron Legion, including the explosive bugs, who were in bad shape but kept moving no matter what as all of them were nearly moving as The Mandarin chuckled evilly a bit.

The Mandarin: I forgot to tell you about the three Ultimo Marks, much more powerful than the previous so it looks like you have company.

The Ultimo Mark 3's started to attack the Iron Legion as the armors were doing what they could to defend themselves even though the Ultimo's were getting the upper hand. One of them went after Tony as Stark moved out of the way and used his range attacks on the Ultimo, but he wished he could go after The Mandarin, who is watching all of this unfold and smiles evilly. Tony wouldn't let these sucks ups of The Mandarin get to him, but how longer could Tony continue on. Tony noticed suddenly one of the Ultimo's exploding alongside the explosive bugs on one of the Mandarin's symbols as the Ultimo was in pieces as The Mandarin shook his head.

The Mandarin: No...no...NO!

Tony smirked as he gave Jarvis the command The Iron Legion to split up into groups and attack the other two, leading them to other teleports of The Mandarin symbols. Tony lead the Ultimo Mark 3 that he went up against and along with the legion leading the other Ultimo Mark 3 to the other teleport as the bugs were closer to the two robots as they exploded, falling to pieces . One of the Ultimo's fire's a strong ray before it shuts off as Iron Man and the others move out of the way , with ray coming straight at The Mandarin.

The Mandarin: Oh sh-

The ray hit the room that The Mandarin was in but luckily for him he teleported out of the upper room outside.

The Mandarin: Ha! I outsmart you again Stark...

Suddenly there's the sound of the explosion as Mandarin looks up to see debris of the upper room coming down onto him, but it was too late for The Mandarin. He was covered in debris as Iron Man commanded the legion to get everything off of The Mandarin. When they did, The Mandarin wasn't there as Tony knew The Mandarin didn't die or kill himself, he transported to another place where he would plan his revenge, and if that happens then so be it, because Tony will be waiting.

Hours later...

At Stark Towers, Pepper looks out the large windows of the penthouse they lived in as she waited for Tony to come back. She knew Tony wasn't dead and shouldn't be thinking about that at this point, Tony can take care of himself.

Voice: Did you miss me?

Pepper knew that voice as she turned around seeing her knight in shinning armor not in any major damage, wearing regular clothes as she smiled, running into him, giving Tony a hug. She put her head on her shoulder before she spoke.

Pepper: I'm so glad you're alive Tony. I thought you would never make it back, but is it over?"

Pepper looked up at Tony who had a weak smile on her face.

Tony: For now it is, but I have a feeling that it's just the beginning. Let's forget about everything and just...celebrate. Sounds good to you?

Pepper smiles as she leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips.

Pepper: Sounds good to me handsome and this time, how about we stay in doors instead of going out? Don't want to get into anymore danger now do we?

Tony: How could you say that Pepper? You know you're my best girl right? I would never let anything happen to you.

Tony and Pepper laughed at each other as the two went to celebrate this victory, even though it wasn't that big. As for The Mandarin...

Underneath his palace was an underground operation as many of The Mandarin's minions tended to The Mandarin to make sure he isn't hurt, as he pushed them away.

The Mandarin: I'm fine you idiots, forget about me, we need to plan our next move on Iron Man...someone contact Fing Fang Foom right now!

The Mandarin smirked as he looked at his ten rings and thought about Fing Fang Foom, thinking about an idea that can finally put Stark to his misery

This is the end of The Phoenix Rises From The Ashes, stay tuned for the next story arc of Iron Man


	10. Chapter 10

**IRON MAN ANNUAL #1**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

**By: Nathan Banks**

In the bedroom of Stark Manor in Los Angeles, Pepper was helping Tony, fixing his tie as the man wore slacks, purple button shirt, nice shoes, including the tie Pepper was fixing. Pepper wore a black dress that showed all of her curves, which Tony liked but wouldn't show it for this special occasion. This was all for Thanksgiving dinner since Pepper's parents and Tony's uncle were coming. To be honest, you would think that Tony would be the one so he can put on a good impression for his parents since he has not met them, but the one who was nervous was Pepper. She worried that her parents, mostly her father would not accept Tony as the man who is with his daughter. Brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Tony noticed that his tie looked better but Pepper continued working on it before he put his hands her hands to stop.

Tony: Relax Pepper...everything is going to be alright.

Pepper: *Sighs* How can you say that Tony? I mean my parents are coming and all I want is for everything to be perfect.

Tony: Not everything in this world is perfect and neither are us Pepper. We are all flawed, so I am sure that the dinner will have some bumps in the road but we'll be okay.

Pepper: I know, it's just that I want my parents to know that I am happy being with you, especially my dad. I don't think he would like you

Tony: Why? Because I am a billionaire, the owner of a world wide company, and as Iron Man? Or is it because I am dating his beautiful redhead daughter?

Pepper: Both.

Tony: *Chuckles a bit* Pepper, everything is going to be okay and on the bright side my uncle is coming over. I told him about you and from what he told me, he likes you, so that should ease some of the awkwardness. Whatever happens at the end of the day, we are still together and no one can stop that.

Pepper: Not even The Mandarin?

Tony: Yeah, not even him as well and don't worry. Let's just say that I have some...friends of mine that are keeping an eye out for him or anyone that is doing his dirty bounty. What happens now is that families come together for Thanksgiving, where we give thanks and we are thankful to have the people in our lives that count.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : I apologize for bothering you Mister Stark and Miss Potts but Mister Edward Stark has arrived.

Tony: Thank you Jarvis. I will meet him at the door, how's the food coming?

Pepper: Well everything's done, including the turkey which I finished last night before going to bed.

Tony: See...that solves half the problem, at least the food will be good.

Pepper: Yeah yeah yeah...go and meet your uncle. I will put the food out on the table and hopefully when my parents come everything will go smoothly.

Pepper brushes her lips onto Tony's before she leaves the room with Tony following her down the stairs. Tony walked up to the door and opened it, seeing his uncle Edward standing by the door.

Tony: Hey Uncle Edward, long time no see huh?

Edward: You got that right. I haven't seen you in a long time Tony, but one things for sure. You've grown so much you look like the stunning image of your dad.

Edward and Tony chuckle a bit before the two men hug each other before Tony lets go and welcomes his uncle inside, closing the door.

Tony: Well this is my humble abode Uncle Edward. What do you think?

Edward looks around and nods his head as the look on his face shows he is impressed by this.

Edward: All of this looks great Tony, you've kept yourself in the loop all your life. Where's that pretty girlfriend of yours?

Tony: She is in the kitchen preparing Thanksgiving dinner before bringing it out in the dining room. In the meanwhile, how about we go into the living room and watch some sports, maybe Football?

Edward: Sure, that sounds good.

Tony and Edward head into the living room as Tony turns on the wide screen HDTV television. Taking the remote, Tony changes the channel using the buttons on the remote to NBC as Football Night In America comes on.

Tony: There you go Uncle Edward, would you like anything to drink or eat?

Edward: No thanks Tony, I think I am going to just relax and watch the upcoming game.

Tony: Alright, I am going to go check up on Pepper and see what's going on with the good. Oh and one more thing...is Morgan coming?

Edward: I haven't spoken to him lately so he's probably busy with something.

Edward shrugged his shoulders as Tony nodded his head before he left the room to check on Pepper in the kitchen. Once he went inside, Tony saw Pepper place the food on the table in the kitchen except for the Turkey as he nodded his head and smiled at her.

Tony: Looks like my best girl in the world has everything handle. Need anything though?

Pepper: Yeah, I need you to take the potato salad and gravy in the dining room for me? When you come back you can take the other food there too, the Turkey is almost ready honey. How's your uncle doing?

Tony: Sure, anything for my lady and Uncle Edward is doing good, watching some football.

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Sorry to interrupt again Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, but Mr. and Misses Potts have arrived.

That's when Pepper looked at Tony with that 'Here We Go' but Tony knew what to do.

Tony: You go on in and meet your parents, I will get the rest of the food in the dining room and good luck by the way.

Pepper: Yeah sure...but really Tony...thanks

Walking up to her lover, she kissed him softly on the lips before she left Tony in the kitchen so that he can take the food. Leaving the kitchen, Pepper walks up to the door as she opens it, seeing her parents Virgil and Veronica Potts by the door.

Pepper: Mom! Dad!

She gives them both a hug before Virgil kisses her on her left cheek and Veronica kisses Pepper on the right cheek.

Virgil: There's our little girl who's all growed up all these years, you look beautiful honey, even though that dress shows a little bit too much.

Veronica: *Giggles* Oh Virgil, she looks fine to me dear. Anyway Pepper take us inside and introduce us to that hot boyfriend of yours.

Pepper nods her head before she allows the two of them inside before closing the door behind them. But as the three of them are in, Tony walks up to them and smiles.

Tony: You two must be Pepper's parents, i'm Tony Stark, Pepper's boyfriend. Nice to meet you two.

Stark put his hand out as Veronica shook his hand, then Virgil reluctantly shook Tony's hand as Pepper sighed and shook her head...it was going to be a long Thanksgiving.

**Part 2 **

Virgil reluctantly shakes Tony's hand as Pepper barely sighs in relief, thinking that her father and Tony would start some kind of fight, but luckily it didn't come down to that.

Virgil : Nice to meet you too Tony. This is my wife, Pepper's mother, Veronica

Veronica: Nice to meet you dear, Pepper told us everything about you.

Tony: Well i'm sure she did, you two raised a beautiful,young and dashing daughter. Thanksgiving dinner is almost ready Pepper?

Pepper: Yes, actually dinner is ready in the dining room. Mom, dad, i'll take your coats, Tony you can get your Uncle Edward and take him to the dining room, tell him that dinner is just about ready.

Once Tony and Pepper did those things, everyone met in the dining room before Edward walked up to Pepper.

Edward: A pleasure to meet you Pepper, this must be the woman who shares my charming nephews affection.

Pepper: It's nice to meet you Edward.

The two shake hands before Pepper looks at her parents.

Pepper: Mom, dad, this is Tony's uncle, Edward Stark

Edward turns and walks up to her parents before shaking their hands.

Edward: Nice to meet you two i'm Tony's uncle, Edward.

Virgil:I'm Virgil and this my wife, Veronica.

Veronica: Nice to meet you Edward.

Everyone starts to sit down at the dining table seeing all of the food that Pepper made. When all are seated, Tony raises his glass of champagne before speaking.

Tony: I would like to make a toast for everyone that came today because what it about is that family is everything. For me...I don't have my mother and father here but I do have my closest allies, my uncle Edward, the woman I love and her parents with me too on this day. Thanksgiving is where we give thanks to what we are grateful for in life and for me, it's who I have in front of me. Cheers everyone.

Pepper: Cheers

After the toast, everyone starts to eat before Virgil speaks.

Virgil: You know something Tony, I will just get this out of the way and say...I think you deserve my daughter.

Pepper looked at her father confused and kind of shocked that her father said something like that.

Tony: Well thank you Virgil. I mean ever since I met Pepper on the first day she worked for me you can say that I didn't have feelings for her at first but down the road we admitted our feelings, started to date and here we are. It wasn't easy at first with my status as Iron Man but Pepper has stayed with me through thick and thin, we make a pretty good team together. Don't you think sweetheart?

Pepper: Yeah, we do. Were like the Ying to the Yang as people called it.

Virgil: Sorry you two...but I wasn't finished. At the same time though when I first heard that you were not only working for my daughter but dating her, it made me sick to my stomach, that someone who was flashy, loved the attention and couldn't keep it in his pants when he was banging every woman in the world.

Pepper: Dad!

Pepper shot a glare and narrowed her eyes at her father before Vernoice nudged him in the ribs with an elbow.

Veronica: Virgil!

Virgil: What? All I am doing is just being honest of how I first felt about Tony Stark.

Edward: Honest huh?

Edward puts down his fork and stares at Virgil before he spoke

Edward: For your information Virgil if that's your real name, my nephew over here isn't perfect. Yes he may have banged more woman in his life but did you know that he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and held hostage until he escaped. Ever since then, Tony has had a change of heart and he's a freaking hero for crying out loud. So the Tony of now is not here anymore, this is my nephew, Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, and who is with your daughter. So I think you should show my nephew some respect Virgil, because if you dont like it, then too bad.

Virgil was about to say something until Tony said something.

Tony: Okay everyone let's just calm down and relax, i'm sure that we all have our different opinions about each other.

Pepper: You're right, if you all excuse me I need to go outside and take a breather. All this crap coming from my father's mouth is making me sick.

Pepper immediately got up and left the dining room, stomping her feet as Tony was about to go after her but Edward told him not to, as Virgil got up and quickly went after her daughter. Pepper went outside of the home and sighing, just wanting some fresh air to get away from the tense situation her father started. It didn't bother Tony that much since it was no surprise on what Virgil said but it bothered Pepper as Virgil leaves the house, seeing Pepper outside.

Virgil: Virginia...

Pepper doesn't even look back at his father as Virgil sighed a bit

Virgil: Sweetheart, I didn't mean any of that of what I said about Tony. I was just trying to get everything out in the open of what I wanted to say about Tony. In no way Pepper that I want you to think that I hate him or something like that, but I don't want him to hurt you. I mean look at you, you are some kind of female version of Iron Man!

Pepper turns around and looks at her father in the eyes

Pepper: Yeah, I am a female version of Iron Man, called Rescue! It may not have been something I wanted to do but I feel proud of what I did as Rescue. Whether I am a hero or not, I know that working at Stark Industries with Tony has made me see him as a good man who's making a difference in the world. Just not as Iron Man, but as Tony Stark too, that's why I fell in love with him.

Virgil: Well...if he makes you happy Pepper...I am not going to be the one, or even your mother to stand in your way of happiness. I love you Virginia Pepper Potts, and I mean that.

Pepper sadly smiles as she runs up and hugs her daddy.

Pepper: I love you too daddy...

She buries her head in Virgil's shoulder before she looks up at him.

Pepper: Can we just go back inside and continue to eat dinner daddy?

Virgil: Of course sweetheart, we don't want good food to go to waste from what you cooked don't we?

Pepper nods her head and smiles before the two of them went inside Stark Manor then to the dining room where they saw Edward, Tony and Veronica.

Virgil: Tony...I want to apologize to you for what I said. There's no malice or hatred in my heart for you because I can see that you're a good person. Virginia is happy and I am glad she is because of you.

Virgil then walks over to Tony and puts out his hand for the two of them to shake as Tony shakes Virgil's hand.

Tony: It's alright Virgil. I understand where you're coming from because I love your daughter and actually she's made me into a better person to be honest.

Pepper: Good, now that you two are getting along, let's eat we don't want dinner to get cold.

Once everyone is seated, everyone starts to eat dinner and talk, chatting among themselves, just relaxing and enjoying the holiday. For Pepper, seeing Tony and her father talk and get along was good. She loved her family and she loved Tony, so on this day of Thanksgiving, she had a lot of to be grateful for too as long as she has the people that matter in his life, that's all that counts.


	11. Chapter 11

**IRON MAN ANNUAL #2 **

**THE YEAR 2099 **

**By:Nathan Banks**

It was the year 2099 as the world changed, the days of heroes, powered and unpowered of yesterday no longer exist in this world the people of Earth live in. They were either dead or living underground due to the fact that The Mandarin, no, Fin Fang Foom, no, the two of them combined thanks to the technology of PROTEAN took over the world. It made Fin Fang Foom covered in nothing more but iron steel but as The Mandarin, he would always stand on top of Foom's head, connected so that the they would not split apart. They made an unstoppable team, defeating not only heroes of the past but villains as well, even killing them if they refused to stand down to be thrown in confinement. It seems that The Mandarin/Fin Fang Foom controlled everything, rebuilding the world as they see fit, destroying everything and everyone in sight. Now it looks as if all hope is lost...but not all of it...

**Arctic Circle **

In a fortitude refuge hidden above the Arctic Circle of some kind of room laid a large cocoon on an operating table, but it wasn't anything like that. Inside of the cocoon was a human body of a younger man as an elder women with red hair in a ponytail. Wearing, jeans, a pink shirt , and a lab coat, the red head crosses her arms and waits for the cocoon to break open, but she felt a little impatient.

?: It shouldn't be taking this long, I knew the Extremis virus worked for Tony, and it should be working for our grandson.

Suddenly the cocoon started to crack as the redhead noticed it before it split in half, opening up as both sides of the cocoon fell to the ground. The man who laid on the table wearing only boxers slowly stood up as she quickly went to him.

?: Andros, it's alright sweetheart, it's me, your grandmother Pepper. How are you feeling?

Andros: What do you think grandma? It's like a sledgehammer hit me across the forehead.

Pepper: Well...that's what happens when you become Iron Man too much. You're grandfather was reckless and irresponsible when he was Iron Man until he saw how selfish he was and became a heart of iron. Anyway...can you stand?

Andros slowly got off of the operation table and stood as it felt Andros was going to fall but the grandson of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts kept his balance before looking at Pepper

Andros: Does it work?

Pepper: Command the suit to come on and see what happens.

Andros slowly nods his head before he looks at his arms, chest and legs.

Andros: On

The armor started to come to life as nothing but orange came out of the arms, slowly filling his entire body. Pepper watched in amazement and smiled, Andros was shocked and in awe of what was happening, as the suit covered all of him, except the front of his face where his helmet is.

Andros: It looks...futuristic...very orange...well too much of it. I can even feel the energy of this suit.

Pepper: That's why it's powerful than any other armor from the 21st century Andros, the connection to the armor is Extremis 16.5, not only a serum but also operating system. I knew it would work and now seeing that the armor works for you, I think it's time we test it out. Don't you think Andros?

Andros nodded his head as Pepper motioned him to follow him as they left the room as the two of them went outside in the Arctic Circle. Pepper helped Andros test everything about the suit, his strength, speed, enhanced durability, flight, the kind of weapons he had, sensor systems, etc. Seeing this made Pepper smile, knowing that his grandson was not only Iron Man but that he now has a new suit that's stronger and can finally defeat The Mandarin/Fin Fang Foom.

Pepper: Well since the suit looks good and ready to go...you know what you have to do, right Andros?

Andros slowly nodded his head.

Andros: Yes I do...I need to go back in time to the past and warn grandfather about Fin Fang Foom and The Mandarin merging together, so that we can prevent it from happening in their time.

Pepper: Yes, that's true and if you do succeed everything will come back normal...but the deaths of others thanks to The Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom won't come back...like your grandfather.

Andros saw the sad look on his grandmother's face as Pepper sighed before he put his hand on her shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

Andros: I know grandma, you miss him. I miss him too...but he would want me to do this and be the hero I need to be out there and make sure what happen to him years ago doesn't happen to grandfather in the other time.

Pepper: You're right Andros, it's just that your grandfather should be here right now, traveling to the past...not you.

Andros: Well things change grandma and I am sure he would want you to look out for the rest.

Pepper: Well you better get going Andros

Andros nodded his head as he walked away from his grandmother and stood on the ground before he turned his head, with a smile on his face.

Andros: Grandma?

Pepper: Yes Andros?

Andros: I love you and I promise I will come back to you.

It brought a tear to one of Pepper's eyes as she wiped it with her hand.

Pepper: I love you too Andros.

The front mask of Tony's helmet covered his face as he looked up to the sky.

Andros: System's online.

Andros can see the visuals in his helmet as everything comes on

J.A.R.V.I.S. : Systems are online sir.

Andros: Jarvis, please activate time travel.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Which destination sir?

Andros: The six one six universe please

Suddenly a portal opens up in the sky as Andro's boot jets start to come on.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Time travel activated.

Andros took off in and headed straight into the portal, as the portal closed once he was in it. Pepper looked up and sighed shaking her head.

Pepper: Godspeed Andros 

Meanwhile back in the portal, Andros Stark travels through it seeing what the time traveling in the portal looks like. He noticed an opening of a blue sky up ahead as Andros started to reach it, leaving the portal as it closed. Andros looked around and realized where he was, seeing the city of Los Angeles, it was the Earth of the 616 universe. It was clear that Andros was here but he needed to find Tony, his grandfather as he contacted Jarvis to find where Tony is before he flew off.


	12. Chapter 12

**IRON MAN #10**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE PART 1**

**By:NATHAN BANKS**

Flying through the skies as The Armored Avenger aka Iron Man, Tony Stark earlier had gotten word from Rhodey that The Stark Archives were under attacked by unknown forces. Tony was just finished with an interview from Brian Williams of NBC based upon what happen to him and The Mandarin so immediately he went to Stark Towers and armored up before heading out. Tony wondered who's the one that is attacking Stark Achieves and hoped that he wasn't too late into finding Stark Archives destroyed, including the one version that was identical and familiar to J.A.R.V.I.S ...Dataspine.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Sir, were up ahead to The Stark Archives.

Tony nodded his head as he arrived seeing what damage The Stark Archives were in and so far it wasn't that good. Tony sighed and went into one of the main buildings of the Stark Achieves, looking at the damage that it was in too.

Tony: Jarvis, they're after the Dataspine. Get Rhodey and Bethany on the line and give them my position please.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir, safeguarding the system now, you have a secure channel.

Just as Jarvis said that, Tony noticed familiar drop ships that were just about to enter inside The Stark Archieves. Tony immediately started to use his range attacks including repulsor rays as the drop ships attack Iron Man, who continues to defend himself while contacting others.

Tony: Rhodey, it's me, they are after the Dataspine, the attack is just a ruse.

Rhodey: What? Why there then?

J.A.R.V.I.S : I am sorry to interrupt sir but there are EMP ordinates detected.

Tony: Oh sh-

Suddenly a bomb is dropped inside the building where the Dataspine was before it exploded, sending electrical shockwaves. Tony was send backwards onto the floor, crashing hard as Tony slowly started to get back up, but felt something wasn't right, he was in pain, holding onto his arc reactor.

Tony: Jarvis...are you...are there? I...I think I might be having...a...a...a heart attack. Jarvis, if you're there kick in the backup emergency system...

There were voices that Tony heard like someone was coming but all Tony could see was darkness as his eyes closed. This could not be the end of Tony Stark, could it?

Three hours later

Voice: Come on grandfather...wake up...please don't die on me

Tony barley heard the voice as his eyes started open slowly as his visuals came back on

Tony: All I can see is visuals and rapidly dwindling life support Jarvis.

Tony's eyes were fully open as he saw someone on one knee looking down at him, in the same armor model but different color, donned in all orange. Tony immediately aimed his repulsors at the person whoever it was inside of this armor that looked completely different, one that he never seen before in his life.

Tony: Hey! Who are you!?

"Relax grand...I mean Tony. I am here to help you since I just saw you laying on the ground helpless and in pain but I was able to help you out and get the backup system ready"

Tony looked at this guy in the armor with a weird look on his face. The armor looked completely similar but the designs are what made it look different. The man in armor could not blame how Tony felt too, but at least he was alive.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Ground movement restored sir, but all defense shields and weapon systems are still in operative. The drop ships have knocked down the Dataspine shield.

Tony heard what Jarvis said but then looked at the man in armor.

Tony: Who are you and what are you doing here, dressed in my armor might I add. Wait, Rhodey is that you?

The man in armor shook his head along with his helmet

"No, it's not Rhodey...look it's a very long story but we need to get out of here and moving in order to get to the Dataspine and once this is over, you'll know exactly who I am"

Tony was unsure about this since he just saw this person, whoever it was inside of the armor but Tony shrugged his shoulders.

Tony: Alright then, follow me.

Tony and the other guy in armor went through the many doors of the building as they went through the Roxxon Wing Drone. While Tony went after some of them, he watched the man in armor attack the rest of the drones the same style Tony was doing. Were the two of them twins like a lost brother, cousin or lost relative? Tony could not think about it now that it looks like Roxxon was attacking The Stark Archives, as him and the other man in armor went through Roxxon's forces. When they reached the location of the floor that the Dataspine was on, they noticed more Roxxon forces were getting near it.

Tony: Ah crap

Just as Tony was about to fight them, a powerful arc reactor blasts destroyed the forces coming from the man in armor. Tony was shocked as he looked at him.

Tony: Well that...was something...

"Come on!"

The man in armor said, snapping Tony out of what he saw him do earlier with the Roxxon forces as they started to get near the Dataspine core.

"So what's the game plan?"

Tony: The plan is simple...destroy the data spine and blow it all up.

"Let me ask you this...are you crazy?"

Tony: Look, they are not getting the achieves at all and if they do then that means bad things for the rest of the world. I need you to do one thing for me...hold off the Roxxon forces long enough so I can overload the Stark Archieves data spine, but the denotation sequence is going to take some time.

"Wait, so basically you're telling me that you're going to blow yourself up?"

Tony: Relax, I will be out of there in the nick of time before it blows up.  
>"Alright...but be careful"<p>

The man in armor took off into the skies to take on the rest of the Roxxon forces as Tony looked on, still wondering who it was behind the armor...but now wasn't the time. Tony walked up to the core of the data spine preparing the procedures for the overload. Meanwhile the man in armor started to fight the Roxxon forces using his high tech advanced weaponry while contacting his OWN Jarvis.

"Jarvis, upload Tony's overload progression on my dashboard"

J.A.R.V.I.S : Yes sir.

"And contact Tony Stark immediately"

The man in armor was able to get through to Tony but his face was hidden and looked dark so that Tony wouldn't see his face in Tony's visuals.

"Listen, you do know that if it doesn't work then-"

Tony: I know I know, they can't have Jarvis, I told you that, but if this doesn't work then I will blow myself up.

The man in armor sighed, groaned, shaking his head knowing that his grand...I mean that Tony would say something like that. But the man in armor intercepted the drop ships of Roxxon to give Tony more time, attacking the drop ships with his advanced futuristic weaponry. Suddenly the man in armor heard an explosion as he looked back, seeing the building collapse. Then he saw Iron Man fly out of there in the nick of time as he smiled, seeing Iron Man as he followed him.

"Did we do it? Did we win?"

Tony looked at the man in armor as he nods his head

Tony: Yes, we won, for now though...but I think it's time that you tell me who you are and what you're doing with what it looks like my armor.

"Well...here goes nothing"

The visual came up in Tony's helmet as the man in armor revealed himself to Tony, who looked just like Tony as Tony arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

Tony: Who are you?

Andros: My name is Andros...Andros Stark and I am your grandson...grandpa.

Tony immediately stopped and so did Andros as the two of them looked at each other.

Tony: I am sorry...come again?

Meanwhile...

The Mandarin arrived at the tomb in one of the mountains located outside of China, where one creature, one beasts, one monster laid asleep as The Mandarin smirked. He used the powers of his rings to wake the monster up as The Mandarin spoke.

"Come to me Fing Fang Foom! I...The Mandarin speaks to you"

The monster was awaken from his slumber as his eyes glowed red, frustrated and angry that someone like The Mandarin would wake him up. The Mandarin though was not afraid of scared of Fing Fang Foom as the beast spoke.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!? WHY DO YOU AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER!?"

"Relax Foom...I come here for guidance and help to deal with one man who's been a nuisance on our side...Iron Man..."

Fing Fang Foom looked at The Mandarin in the eyes and looked a bit curious.

"Then tell me...just do not waste my time"

TBC In Part 11 Of The Past, The Present & The Future


	13. Chapter 13

**IRON MAN #11**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT,THE FUTURE PART 3**

**By: Nathan Banks**

Back at Stark Towers, both Tony and Andros had just arrived after they dealt with the mess from the Stark Archives. But it just wasn't long for Tony to find out that Andros was his grandfather, which Tony could not believed and even though he was still in shock, he and Andros really need to have a talk about who he truly is and where he came from. After Tony's armor was off and in storage, Tony went to one of the top floors where his bar section was, as Andros, who's armor completely faded away and wearing regular clothing followed Tony. Once they got there, Tony went to the bar section and took out a glass before looking up at Andros.

Tony: So, since you are claiming to be my grandson, I decided maybe you need a drink before you explain yourself.

Andros: Let me guess, you're trying to guilt trip me?

Tony grinned and chuckled a little bit.

Tony: Maybe but it was worth a try.

Andros: Well good job on that but sure, I will have a drink and it doesn't matter which kind.

Tony nodded his head before he made a drink for Andros before giving it to him

Tony: So, the big question, who are you?

Andros: I am Andros Stark, your grandson as I come into the future to warn you about a new threat that is coming so that you can prepare for it when the time comes.

Tony: And what is this threat?

Andros: The Mandarin and Fing Fang Foom.

Tony arched his eyebrow before he smirked a bit.

Tony: Mandarin and I already had a scuffle a couple of moths ago but I haven't heard anything from him lately, but from Foom, I am not surprised. Everyone wants to take me out these days and it's not out to the ballgame.

Andros smirked a bit and shook his head, knowing his grandfather would make a sarcastic comment like this but he cleared his throat. Taking out a small tablet, Andros turned it on as holographic started to come out of it as Tony saw an Iron Man version of Fing Fang Foom and The Mandarin inside Foom's mouth as he felt a little bit grossed out.

Tony: Is that The Mandarin in Foom's mouth? That's so disgusting.

Andros: I know and you're probably wondering why Foom is in armor like yours even thought it's different. A.I.M had a scientist named Kearson DeWitt who used to work for your company Stark Industries, does that name sound familiar to you?

Tony: Yeah...he used to work for my weapons division until I shut it down.

Andros: Well he was working on a secret project called PROTEAN. It was a project that used technology to merge with an metal suit and become Ultimo. And guess who he was working with in order to use it to get back at you?

Tony: The Mandarin and Fing Fang Foom?

Andros: Bingo but the problem is that the effects of the PROTEAN are irreversible which overtook both The Mandarin and Foom, causing them to attack everyone and kill those that refused to stand down to The Mandarin, Foom and their forces.

Tony: What about me? Let me guess, I was killed too

Andros: Not quite, you died sometime before this even happened but that's why I am here to prevent the same thing happening in this timeline. We have to do this together, it doesn't take one person to figure everything out.

Tony: You don't have to worry Andros, I think you and I can gel together like fine wine. Back in the day when I became Iron Man I was just a one person guy but things are different now.

Andros smiled and nodded his head before he started to down his drink as Tony shook his head and chuckles a bit before the two of them hear someone coming. The two of them turn their heads seeing Pepper and Rhodey coming in quickly.

Pepper: Thank god your alive Tony, Rhodey told me what...

She noticed Andros at the bar section who hesitantly waved at Pepper.

Pepper: Um Tony, who is that?

Andros looked at Tony before standing up from the bar stool and looked at her and Rhodey.

Andros: Hi Pepper, hey Rhodey...I am Andros...Andros Stark...your grandson Pepper or shall I say grandma.

Pepper looked at Andros like he was crazy or something before she started to faint as Rhodey catches Pepper in his arms. Tony and Andros rushed over to Pepper and Rhodey

Meanwhile...

At a Roxxon Power Manufacturing Plant inside we can see other people who not only work there and who are also associated with DeWitt are creating parts of the PROTEAN project as The Mandarin and DeWitt look on, seeing the progress.

The Mandarin: It looks like everything is slowly coming together Keasron, I am impressed.

Kearson DeWitt: Well once everything is complete then you and Foom will become one, I promise you that.

Someone who worked for AIM walked up to DeWitt and Mandarin.

AIM employee: I am sorry to disturb you Dr. DeWitt but General Shatalov is on the line sir and wants to speak with you.

DeWitt: Bring him on the line please

A hologram shows up revealing General Shatalov.

DeWaitt: Ah General...what can we do for you?

General Shatalov: I am afraid I have bad news Dr. DeWitt...we have a leak...a spy and we have been compromised.

Dr. DeWitt: What!?

General Shatalov: Yes, unfortunately we been compromised like I told you before and even worse SHIELD is coming to our door step. I say let them come...we will be waiting for them.

Dr. DeWitt: You better follow our agreement plan Shatalov...or we are through and done. Do I make myself clear?

The general glared at DeWitt

General Shatalov: Don't give me orders you little idiot.

The general ended the call as the holographic disappeared as the general looked at those who work with him, who also work with DeWitt.

General Shatalov: Prepare the Dynamo

TBC In Part 12


	14. Chapter 14

**IRON MAN #12**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT & THE FUTURE PART 4**

**BY:NATHAN BANKS**

At Stark Towers, Andros explained himself once again and this time to Pepper and Rhodey, explaining who he is and why he's here. Andros even showed them his time and what it looked like thanks to The Mandarin/Fing Fang Foom, including how his suit from his time works with the Extremis virus. Tony confirmed the story as Pepper and Rhodey, especially Pepper couldn't believe that Andros was her grandson of all people, but at least she knew Tony would have someone to continue the legacy of Iron Man.

Tony: So were all on the same page? Were not fainting on each other anymore?

Pepper: I'm fine Tony, I was just shocked hearing Andros tell me who he is but I understand now.

Andros: I'm only here to prevent what happened in my time so it doesn't happen in this time. We need to prevent the whole PROTEAN project from happening and The Mandarin and Fing Fang Foom of being a part of it.

Tony: Pepper, Rhodey, while I was away at the Stark Archives I was doing some thinking. This had to be a kidnapping.

Pepper: What? A kidnapping? There was nobody to kidnap.

Andros: It was to cover the attempted kidnapping of Jarvis grandma, as there was a massive transfer during the fight. They stole a backup copy of Jarvis.

Tony: They stole a portion of Jarvis. It was nothing big...well maybe big something like ninety eight percent of it

Pepper: Okay, slowly down you two, who could be responsible for something like this.

Tony: Well not to pat ourselves on the back...

Pepper: Rolls her eyes Of course not.

Tony: But what makes Jarvis, Jarvis is that he leans and has experiences from a massive neural web.

Rhodey: You need a lot of hardware and power for that, which means government backing.

Pepper: Well Roxxon is the only source since they bought out Hammer but they would not risk this.

Rhodey: Not officially but I know who would, General Valentin Shatalov.

Both Andros and Tony raised their eyebrows in a bit of confusion.

Tony: General Shatlov? He's in charge? Didn't he just declare himself emperor or something?

Rhodey: He's the president and controls the Tesla energy program for Russia's military

Pepper: With the Roxxon Hardware his insurrection might succeed.

Tony: Gold stars for everyone. Jarvis, we are headed east and were also going to stop some Russians from creating a rogue Iron Man program before anyone gets killed. Andros, you are coming with me.

Andros: Sweet, let's do this grandfather.

Rhodey: Wait, Tony, are you sure about bringing this kid in? Is he really ready? Maybe I should come with the two of you

Tony: Of course he is Rhodey, I mean the kid is my grandson and he did save my life. Besides, he IS the Iron Man of his time so I am taking the kid under my wing for this, teach him a thing or two.

Andros: Yep, he's right and I will look after him to make sure he doesn't lose control.

Tony smirked and shook his head. Tony and Andros left the bar section and walked past Rhodey and Pepper but Pepper, feeling a bit concerned and worried started to talk

Pepper: You two be careful out there. Andros looked back at his grandma and gave her the traditional Stark smile before he smiled.

Andros: We will grandmother and I promise you we'll come back in two pieces or in one piece, should be fun.

Andros catched up with Tony as Pepper smiled, seeing a lot of Tony in Andros. Meanwhile, once Tony and Andros suited up, the two of them left Stark Towers heading to Russian.

J.A.R.V.I. S. : Sir, we have an incoming call from Commander Cooper.

Tony: Put her on Jarvis.

Commander Cooper appears on the side of Tony's helmet inside before she speaks.

Cooper: Stark, Colonel Rhodes told me that you two you want permission to head to Russian?

Tony: That's correct.

Cooper: Thee separatist under the command of General Shatalov have seized control of the Telsa facility using a heavy battle like we have not seen before.

Tony: Ten gets you twenty we've seen it before. We just had a minor incursion into the Stark Archives, the kind that leaves smoking craters.

Cooper: Director Coulson and I do not like coincidences Iron Man.

Tony: And I do not believe in them, this is connected Commander, trust me. Oh and this is my...grandson, Andros, this is Commander Cooper. Cooper, meet Andros Stark 

Cooper: Grandson? Isn't it too early for you to have kids and even grandkids?

Andros: Nice to meet you too Commander Cooper but I am not from this timeline, I am from the future. It's a long story.

Cooper, Tony and Andros talked and strategize on what they do next as Cooper gave them both permission to escort SHIELD's helicopter forces to the facility where Tony told Cooper and who's in charge of it. Once Tony and Andros reached the facility they saw the SHIELD Helicopter forced as one of the people in the helicopters contacted Tony.

Pilot: This is SHIELD's helicopter forces to Iron Man. Do you read Iron Man?

Tony: Yes I do. I'm sending you all updated infield surveillance of the canyon defences, over.

Pilot: Copy that Iron Man...I got the information and at least we know what we are dealing with over.

Tony: Just making but sure but remember this region has been completely overrun by Shatalov's insurrectionist. So consider anything in this area open game for fire.

Pilot: Copy that.

Cooper: Stormbreaker one to CA leader you are weapons free but remember you two, keep the vanguard under radar.

Tony: Gotcha Val. Andros, you take that side and I will take the other side along with the choppers with us.

Andros: I'm on it

Both Tony and Andros saw tanks from the opposition at the entrance of the canyon where they are at. Working together so one of them won't do it themselves, Tony and Andros use their range attacks on the tanks so they would not go after the choppers. The two of them lead the choppers through the airborne as Andros and Tony go towards the first bridge.

Tony: Andros, let's pass under the first bridge because we got some heavily armored tanks there so be on the look out.

Andros: Got it.

The two passed under the first bridge and saw the heavily-armored tanks as they started to fire missiles at the choppers but Andros uses high tech shields to prevent that from happening. Tony used his shields to make sure he would not get hit.

Tony: Good thinking there Andros, let's give them a taste of their own medicine shall we? Andros smirked as the two of them started firing their own missiles quickly at the tanks, taking them out and eliminating them quickly.

They noticed other helicopters circling the other helicopters on the good guys side as Andros and Tony started to defend the main choppers. The two used machine guns and missiles, using different methods to attack them and holding the opposition off. Once it was over, Tony and Andros looked to see if there was anyone else as they reached the canyon.

Andros: Is that it?

Tony: I am not sure, Jarvis can you-

J.A.R.V.I.S : Proximity Alert!

Tony: Andros, spotters have detected a Roxxon Armiger closing in from that location. Iron Man to SHIELD, cut speed by half and let us hit it first.

Pilot: Roger that, I will down some covering fire for you.

Just as he said that Tony and Andros saw the Roxxon Armiger was using one of their missiles at the chopper that the pilot was in.

Tony & Andros: NO! It was too late, the missile from the Roxxon Armiger hit the pilot from where he sat at in the chopper.

Pilot: GAHHHHHHH! The helicopter crashed and fell down to the ground as Val spoke and wasn't in a good mood. 

Cooper: Damn it! Cooper to Outflank Combat Air Support! Pull back and let the armors intercept! Over!

Pilot #2: Roger that! Cutting speed and letting both armors go hot, that Armigers all yours gentlemen!

Andros and Tony looked at the Armiger as they are ready to attack

TBC In Part 13


	15. Chapter 15

**I**RO**N MAN #13**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT,AND THE FUTURE PART 5**

**By Nathan Banks**

Tony and Andros noticed the Roxxon Armiger was slowly starting to come after them as they were ready to attack.

Tony: "Andros, we need to eliminate the Roxxon Armiger platform. As you can see, it has large legs that will walk around the canyon."

Andros: "So all we need to do is hit it while avoiding their attacks."

Tony: "Yes, but this time hit it with missiles, trust me."

Tony and Andros started to attack the Armiger from a distance while the Armiger fired the missiles at the two Iron Men who were doing their best to avoid it. Andros then thought of something as he used his missiles and other attacks at the Armiger.

Andros: "Hey gramps, I just noticed something."

Tony: "Now may not be a good time Andros."

Andros: "Just listen, it's good. I think I figured out a trick to defeating the Armiger Roxxon."

Tony: "Alright, then what is it?"

Andros: "Fly to the ground."

Tony: "Fly to the ground? And get stomped on like a bug or even worse a cockroach. Is that what you're saying?"

Andros: "No, what I mean is, if we run around the missiles and fire them, along with backing away easily if the tank decides to rush on us."

Tony thought about it for a second as he and Andros continued to fire their attacks against the Armiger.

Tony: "You know what? On second thought, let's try your trick on them right now."

The two of them flew down to the ground, running around the firing missiles that were coming from the Armiger, and backed away easily from the tank when the tank rushed at them. Tony and Andros fired their bullets. At the same time, they deflected the missiles sending them back to the tank damaging the Armiger.

Andros: "Hey gramps, my statistics tell me that the armor only has a little bit of health remaining. Let me take the final shot."

Tony: "It's all yours kid."

Andros smirks as he takes to the skies, flying straight toward the Armiger tank piercing through it, hitting a uni beam. Once he was out of it, the Armiger exploded as it crashed to the ground.

Tony: "You alright kid?"

Andros flew up to Tony and gave his grandfather two thumbs up.

Andros: "Never felt better. What do we do next?"

Tony holds up a finger before he starts to speak.

Tony: "Alright….yes ma'am."

Tony looks at Andros.

Tony: "Commander Cooper has given us the go ahead to resume the strike down the canyon but let's stay close."

Andros nodded his head before the two of them lead the strike force just as Tony said. The enemy tanks were on both sides of the canyon as they shot missiles at the Iron Men. Tony and Andros deflect the missiles back to their source. Once they were destroyed, Tony is contacted by one of the co-pilots about the tunnel up ahead. Tony looks at Andros before pointing at the tunnels.

Tony: "This way!"

The two of them lead the choppers to the tunnel but were stopped by the enemy's turrets. Without any hesitations, Tony and Andros, along with the choppers, eliminate them with missile fire and machine gun blasts. Both of them figured out that the best offense would be deflection.

Andros: "Let's send the shots back at the turrets that way with each shot we'll cause more damage."

They began rerouting the missiles towards the turrets, taking on one turret at a time before they moved on to the tunnel. Once they reached the other side, they immediately saw another Armiger near one of the buildings in the area.

Andros: "Damn it, another one of those things?"

Tony: "It's alright Andros. I got a plan. Me and the others will deal with the Armiger. You see that building?"

Andros: "Yeah, what about it?"

Tony: "Go inside the building, (points to the building), and you will find the generators that you need to destroy."

Andros: "Alright, you got it gramps, I won't let ya down."

Tony went after the Armiger while Andros headed towards the building Tony pointed to. While going inside the building, Andros finds the generators including the shields, and shut them down before destroying the generators. With shutting down the shields, the choppers were able to get to the area.

Tony: "Iron Man to S.H.I.E.L.D., we did it."

Cooper: "Outstanding job gentlemen. Stormbreaker one to all points, Shatalov's forces are disrupted, suspended and outnumbered. We keep the AOI and let's keep it that way!"

Tony and Andros watched the choppers and other SHIELD forces surround the area. Just then, Andros notices something.

Andros: "Hey, not to rain on your parade but, Shatalov, the idiot that started the insurrection? He wasn't here unfortunately so the spotters never found him."

Tony: "Nice to know that you can cut a guy's victory lap short...but I have an idea. Let's head to the Stark Jet."

Tony and Andros leave the area and head back to the jet. Once they get there, the two of them are removed of their armor and Andros follows Tony to a part of the jet. As Tony starts to open up a hologram that had different number of letters on each side, someone came up on the screen and Tony cleared his throat.

Tony: "Um….Commander Cooper what a surprise."

Cooper: "What do you think you are doing Stark?"

Tony: "We need to borrow a couple of your satellites...well hundreds of your satellites."

Cooper: "You don't have that type of clearance."

Tony: "With all due respect ma'am I do"

Rhodey walked up to Tony and Andros so that he can be seen before he spoke.

Rhodey: "Roxxon's Armiger's were remotely powered and we need to find the source….I will keep an eye on these two."

Cooper: "Finem, but don't overstay your welcome."

Tony and Andros smirked before Tony continued to look for what he needed and found something interesting.

Rhodey: "Found something?"

Tony: "Maybe, check it out. Alt-energy large scale power manufacturing facility near the coast of Siberia. It does match the range estimates …."

Andros: "I think we found the contractor...Advanced Idea Mechanics."

Tony: "According to this, they are building some kind of "Crimson Dynamo" suit for General Shatalov. The general has a good remote energy source capable of powering it too."

Rhodey: "AIM is buying the energy off him to power the processor farm the stolen JARVIS code needs to run."

Cooper: "I think I have something you all can look at."

A hologram showed some kind of facility that had certain things that sparked Tony, Andros and Rhodey's interest.

Tony: "What is that and where did you get it from?"

Cooper: "SHIELD has a spy embedded at the facility and slipped us that photo a week ago, but we haven't heard anything from the agent lately."

Rhodey: "A week's a long time. She could even be captured or worse."

Cooper: "The agent is off grid, SHIELD is in a SHAW-scenario until we hear more."

Andros: "SHAW?"

Rhodey: "Sit here and wait."

Tony: "Sorry Rhodey, you AND Cooper should know that it's not my thing to wait. The facility is the target, and if the agent is there, Andros and I will do the rescuing together. JARVIS prep the armor's bay. You ready Andros?"

Andros: "As always, let's do this and be awesome."

TBC In Issue # 14


	16. Chapter 16

**IRON MAN #14**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE PART 6**

**By:Nathan Banks**

Tony and Andros in their Iron Man suits start flying towards the area where they think they know where Natasha is.

J.A.R.V.I.S : Tesla reactor presence confirmed sir. Optimal scenario insertion point is the exhaust vent.

Andros: What is he talking about?

J.A.R.V.I.S : Follow the heart signatures.

Andros: Ah, got it.

Tony: Jarvis, dump all the juices we have for shields up front….were going in.

Tony heads to the exhaust vent and immediately goes straight to it, breaking the vent and going inside with Andros following him. When Tony and Andros are inside, they immediately see General Shatalov with several mechs standing behind him.

Shatlov: Welcome Mister Stark, I guess this confrontation was inevitable. Nothing personal…it's just business.

The general walks away as the several mechs are ready to attack. Tony and Andros start to take the several mechs head on, using their missiles as they back away from the mechs to make sure they do not get that close. The missiles were damaging them as Tony and Andros circled the mechs together using their machine gun fire to destroy the mechs. Once the mechs are done, Tony and Andros go through a passageway proceeding towards the doorway to another chamber.

Tony: Allow me.

Using his repulsor rays, Tony blows the door open revealing that there's more mechs and armor suits awaiting for them. The two of them use the same method just like before, attacking the mech and armor suits with their missles and backing away, but Andros hits each other them with their fist then using the repulsor rays to destroy them, then suddenly the building starts to shake, the sounds of alarms go off .

Andros: What the hell is that?

Tony: It's not good Andros, this place I feel is nearly holding itself together. We need to take out the stabilizer in the room and then get out of here, come on!

Tony and Andros head to the room where they see the reactor in the center, though it is being guarded by the mechs.

Andros: These guys again? I thought we destroyed them.

Tony: Shatlov is using these mechs to protect the reactor. Let's use the same technique they did against the mechs and the armor suits, the two get rid of them in no time.

Andros: Alright, we did that, what's next?

Tony: Do you see the four Telsa reactor stabalizers? Let's destroy them and then get out of here, because I promise you, this place is going to explode.

Tony and Andros split up, going to each side of the room, where Tony takes one side and Andros takes the other side, destroying the Telsa rector's stabilizers as an exhaust vent opens

Tony: Once the reactor starts to go, the fastest way is through that exhaust vent, come on!

The two go through the exhaust vent, going through the pipes, walls, and others that are just about to fall on them, hearing the rumblings going through the building. As Tony and Andros escape through the exhaust vent, the location explodes.

Andros: Phew! That was a close one, if we didn't make it we would be road kill.

Tony: It's not over yet Andros, we still need to find those SHIELD agents.

J.A.R.V.I.S : The SHIELD agents have activated their encrypted extraction transponder.

Tony and Andros can see the different markings of where the agents are in the location with the encrypted extraction transponder as Andros looks confused.

Andros: This looks…different. Something is not right with this picture.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Andros) : Agreed sir. The ambient Tesla energy is scrambling their transponder signals.

Tony: Can we narrow where they are Jarvis?

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : The interference is too heavy at this range sir, all targets read as valid.

Andros: In other words, we got a twelve and one shot at this.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : Sir I recommend, to find a way of interfering with the bases server, that would be the easiest way to narrow down the agents.

As he says that, Tony and Andros come upon more choppers from the enemy as the two of them help each other out of taking them down, reaching the terminal together. The enemy units start fighting them as Tony and Andros each take them out using their repulsor rays and misses, melee attacks, even using their own fist through armor physically, but at the same time staying careful. Once the two find the terminal they go up to it and busts down the garage entrance with their repulsor rays.

Tony: Jarvis, the terminal is shielded against the ambient tessla energy, run a filter through the subnet and localize the transponder.

Tony puts his hand on the machine as the machine scans it before the checkpoint is reached.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : I have isolated the signal and opening the communications channel now

As the Iron Men leave the terminal they are confronted by more of the same enemies they have faced as the two of them use their same attacks like they did before.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Andros) : I am sorry to interrupt you sir, but I believe the SHIELD agents are actively moving around the base. They are also trying to get your attention Mister Stark.

Andros: Tell me that we are on our way and to stay put, were getting around there as we speak.

SHIELD Agent 1: We will do our best, it's not actually safe around here.

As they access the checkpoint more, they encounter helicopters and flying mech machines who attack them since they are not on their side. They methodically take on the flying mech machines and helicopters while both of them see a yellow point along the far side of the map.

Andros: Hey, is that where they are?

Tony: It might be but we should not rush it because if we do then we might have more tanks and mech suits coming after us.

Andros nodded his head as the two of them take on the ones who are standing in their way. Once they defeat the tanks and mech suits, the two of them finally reach their destination, the two men see a the checkpoint.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : Sir, enemies have detected the SHIELD agent's transponder and are converging on their position, enemy lock.

Suddenly a blast hit's the two of them as they immediately crash on the ground before slowly getting up, seeing the Armiger right in front of the men.

Tony: We see them, but of course she is in the building protected by the Armiger.

Andros: These things again? They just never quit or give up now do they?

Tony: No they do not, you know the drill, just like last time Andros, let's take them down using the same techniques.

The Iron Men start to attack the Armiger as they use their repulsor blasts.

TBC In Part 15 of Iron Man - The Past, The Present, And The Future Part 7


	17. Chapter 17

**IRON MAN #15**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE PART 7 **

**By:Nathan Banks**

Tony and Andros start to attack the Armiger which should not be difficult for them, so they start to use the same tactics just like before.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Andros) : The SHIELD agents are in danger unless you neutralize the Armiger.

Tony and Andros use their repulsor beams at the at the Armiger and then use their missiles, firing them right at the Armiger.

Tony: Andros! Make sure to watch out for the Armiger's-

Just as Tony said that the Armiger fired a laser that both Tony and Andros dodged as the laser hit a near bye warehouse as its exploded and destroyed.

Andros: Phew, that was a close one. I got it gramps, watch out for the laser since it's the real hazard if we fight from the air.

Tony and Andros keep moving left and right in front of the Armiger targeting the multiple points of along with its body, as they start to use their missiles.

Tony: Let's be careful, we don't want to get too close because this Armiger is going to skitter towards us if we get in range!

Andros nods his head as the two use their missiles as their ammunition supply replenishes. The Armiger stars firing back with shots of it's own but the Iron Men deflect those shots.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : Levels of the Armiger are dropping drastically and The Armiger is loosing power sir, now would be a good time to end it.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Andros) : A silver of the health remains on the Armigers life meter sir.

Tony: Time to end this.

Andros: Shall I do the honors?

Tony smirks and nods his head.

Tony: Of course, be my guest.

Andros launches into the air and uses a special attack from his Armiger to destroy it as it explodes into many pieces, with Tony looking on, impressed at what his grandson has done.

Tony: Good job there Andros, you're learning already.

Andros: Well I do get it from the best I have to add.

Tony: Let's fine the SHIELD agent, rescue her and then head back to where we were before we came here. It may be too late.

Andros nod his head as the two of them leave the area with him following Tony to another warehouse where Tony located the SHIELD agent's Once they went inside, they saw the SHIELD agents, males, tall, and with high tech riffles in his hands.  
>SHEILD Agent 1: You two are late.<p>

Tony: And you're stupid. Why in the world would you two hide where all the bad guys are? Are you two hurt?

SHIELD Agent 2: No, but this entire facility is on full alert. Getting a clear distraction point is going to be difficult.

Suddenly they here explosions outside of the warehouse.

Andros: We sure as hell love a party.

The Iron Man start to walk out with the SHIELD agents who have their high tech riffles ready to attack.

SHIELD Agent 2: Just remember our clothes don't stop bullets like yours, protect us, so just remember that.

Tony: Trust us.

Cooper: This is Commander Cooper, were sending in a transport to your location, standby.

The SHIELD agents and the Iron Men are outside and see mechs, including helicopters coming in.

J.A.R.V.I.S (For Tony) : Sir, multiple enemies inbound.

SHEILD Agent 1: Were going to need some bigger guns.

Andros looks around and see's a gun turret as Andros points to where they can use something more helpful as the agents run over to it while The Iron Men protect them.

Andros: Too bad you're mom is going to pick you guys up, this get together was just getting good.

As the SHIELD agents get into the gun turret they fire at the helicopters and the mechs. Tony and Andros use their missiles to eliminate the helicopters who were attacking from air , before Andros split up, attacking the ground based mechs on the ground.

Tony: Andros! We need to make sure we protect the agents from the helicopters and the ground mechs. The gun turret they are using won't do too much.

Andros: Figures, it would be so much better if they didn't end up here in the first place.

Tony: That makes two of us Andros

Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders before visuals pick up another couple of helicopters and mechs on the ground coming in as Tony and Andros frequently use their missiles to destroy them. Tony looks back over the two SHIELD agents.

Tony: How's it going over there guys!?

SHEILD Agent 1: How do you think we are doing!? Were giving it everything we got, just cover for us!

SHEILD Agent 2: What he said!

Andros: Relax you two, we got this!

Andros and Tony dash around the area and eliminate each threat whether it's a helicopter or the ground mechs.

Tony: Deflect the missiles that they are firing at us, the number advantage in their favor is starting to go down.

Both Andros and Tony do what is necessary to stop them and chase them away because they knew they were not invincible themselves. Once it was over, a SHIELD helicopter.

SHIELD Pilot: SHIELD Combat Air Support One Three Niner in field Armor, thanks for the assist. Hold your position and we'll have our guys out of their shortly, over.

Both agents use the grappling hook on their high tech riffles as they press a red button before the hooks connect with the SHIELD helicopter. With both agents giving the pilot the thumbs up, they go up in the air and into the helicopter.

SHIELD Pilot: Good. CAS, One Three Miner to all points…we have the package.

Cooper: Copy that, good work everyone!

The helicopter flies away as The Iron Men start to head back to the Stark Base Jet but suddenly an electric wave blasts hits Andros.

Andros: Argh!

Tony: Andros!

Andros quickly recovered as he prevented himself from falling straight into the ground, instead he lands safely.

Andros: I'm… I am alright grandfather. Where the hell did that come from?

Tony looks around and notices another powerful suit landing in a new checkpoint as the armor was identical, one that Tony remembered years ago when he first became Iron Man. The suit of armor powers and charges up as a yell could be heard.

Tony: Over there!

The Iron Men fly to where the powerful suit at that checkpoint was and once they reached that check point, the powerful suit fires another electric wave blasts as The Iron Men dodges it.

Andros: Wait is that…?

Tony: Yeah…that's the Crimson Dynamo armor.

Andros: But who's in it?

The Iron Men land near the checkpoint and see the electric waves course through the area.

Tony: Whoever is inside there is in for a rude awakening.

The Crimson Dynamo Armor is there, ready and prepared to fight as you can hear the sound of someone yelling in pain but pleasure.

Crimson Dynamo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TBC In Iron Man #16: THE PAST,THE PRESENT,AND THE FUTURE - Part 8


	18. Chapter 18

**IRON MAN #16**

**THE PAST,THE PRESENT,THE FUTURE PART 8**

**By:Nathan Banks**

Both Tony and Andros see The Crimson Dynamo in the central base of the checkpoint area as Andros picks up visuals on him.

Andros: Looks like whoever is in that piece of junk has done a good job making this but it isn't anything brand new.

Tony: Don't be so quick to write this one off, it probably made some upgrades. I mean I have faced off with this thing many times and others took the mantle such as Anton Vanko, Boris Tugenov, Alex Nevsky, Yuri Petrovich. Those were agents of the Russian and Soviets during those times who have clashed against me.

Andros: It doesn't matter who's in there, as long as we can take it down, were home free right?

Tony scans The Crimson Dynamo suit and notices the logo of the maker on there as he sighs.

Tony: Looks like A.I.M. was behind this but since when did they work with the Russians or the Soviets?

Andros: Hey grandfather, I just noticed that I do have some shields but not a lot. Looks like we both have the same problem.

Suddenly The Crimson Dynamo floats in the air and charges at them as Tony and Andros use their repulsor beams at The Crimson Dynamo before moving out of the way quickly, landing on the platform.

Tony: Andros, I just noticed something. Do you notice the points among the column?

Andros uses his visuals to see what Tony is talking about before Andros see's it.

Andros: I see them, what about it?

Tony: Those are the weak points but the one in the center of this platform is the strongest and is the source of the electric waves. Take out the weak points as I cover you because Crimson Dynamo is going to try and stop you.

Andros goes over to the weak points in each other as he uses his repulsor beams to destroy the weak points. Tony on the other hand uses his repulsor beams and missiles at , but Crimson Dynamo flies right toward Tony. Tony is just about to get out of the way though Crimson grabs Tony by the foot and hammers him down to the ground as Andros noticed it.

Andros: Grandfather!

Crimson Dynamo floats up in the air as he see's Andros as he is about to charge at him too but is met with a unibeam from behind as Tony launches into the air.

Tony: I'm fine Andros, just continue to take out the weak points.

Andros nods as Tony continues to attack the Crimson Dynamo while Andros circles around the column using his missiles. Tony hits Crimson Dynamo with missiles avoiding Crimson's attacks.

Crimson Dynamo: I…AM…POWERFULLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Tony heard the voice and recognized it but could not put his finger on it.  
>Tony: Who is that?<p>

Iron Man continues uses his repulsor rays to attack Crimson Dynamo as he circles around the reddish column of the area, using different techniques to combat the suit of armor. Andros on the other hand destroyed the central level and base point as Crimson Dynamo noticed it and started to use his hand blasters, firing bolts including small misses as Andros quickly uses his force field to block it.

Andros: Hey, I am kind of busy here so why don't you focus on him?

Firing at Crimson Dynamo with his Ultra-Pulsors, Crimson Dynamo moved out of the way as the Ultra Pulsors hit the force filed which reflects off of it and hits Crimson Dynamo.

Tony: Good job Andros and very smart. You have one more point to destroy then were home free, I will handle Crimson, his power is almost down.

Tony continues using his missiles and repulsors at Crimson Dynamor as Andros goes over to destroy the last point which he does.

Andros: Okay, I did it, each point has been destroyed. What now!?

Tony: This Andros.

Tony flies over behind Crimson Dynamo before jumping on his back as Crimson Dynamo tries to shake him off with Tony looking at Andros.

Tony: I got him! I…I think I got him! Take the shot Andros, his power level is almost down!

Andros: What!? You're crazy! Get off of him or you're going to get hurt!

Tony: I'll be fine Andros! Once the…once you continue to hit him with missiles and repulsors at him, Dynamo will be weaken!

Andros shook his head, not liking the fact that his grandfather would get killed but Tony has been in situations like this before, as he used his missile barrages at Dynamo to finish him so that he won't inflict damage on Tony. Once his power level was down, Tony backed away from his using his boot jets as Crimson Dynamo exploded, falling to the ground. Both Andros and Tony land near Crimson Dynamo walking toward him but preparing themselves if Dynamo attacked.

Andros: So, I wonder who the guy is in that former shell of a suit in there.

Tony: You mean old guy?

Near the fallen Crimson Dynamo, Tony removed the huge top helmet of Crimson Dynamo, throwing it to the side revealing General Valentin Shatalov, who see's them and glares at the two men.

Tony: Hello General, good to see you on this day? What brings you here in a suit that should not belong to you.

General Shatalov: Stupid Americans, this was never your war.

Andros: Blah, blah, blah! We just want to know your relationship to AIM?

General Shatalov: They stole Stark's special A.I?

Tony: His name is JARVIS.  
>Tony said, picking up what looks like a huge star, the symbol of Crimson Dynamor before looking at the general.<p>

General Shatalov: They have renamed him Ultimo.

Andros: Oh and in return for your power resources, AIM, supplied you with enough drones…

Tony: That you had a robot army ready for a little insurrection a go go…but the good General here jumped the gun like always.

Shatalov glared at Stark, who threw the huge star to the other side, looking at Shatalov.

General Shatalov: I decide when to strike, not him! He's afraid of you! I am not! I…am….

General Shatalove groans in pain before he passes out.

Andros: Okay, that was the most awful thing ever.

Both Andros and Tony both leave the area as they head back to the Stark Jet Plane.

Andros: AIM has JARVIS and can power him. Now what is the threat assessment?

Tony: Bad Andros, VERY…bad.

Andros: How so?

Tony: Aside from having access to JARVIS entire bar menu…they'll have access to all of my doomsday weapon designs from back in the day.

Andros: So what do we do next?

Tony: We need to find out who is pulling this guys strings. Let's talk to the SHIELD agents when we get back to the Stark Plane Jet.

TBC In Iron Man # 17 - THE PAST,THE PRESENT,AND THE FUTURE PART 9


End file.
